


Now He Knows.

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Choking, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Cute, Double Penetration, F/M, FANFICCEPTION, Fanfiction, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fangirls, Fellatio, Flirting, Fluffy, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gags, How exciting, I didn't know what to title it without giving stuff away sigh., Improvised Sex Toys, Jacksepticeye x reader, Licking, M/M, MMMF, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn Video, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Roughness, Septicpie, Septicpie x reader - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier x Reader, Sexual Tension, Sexually Suggestive, Sleepy Cuddles, Suggestive Themes, Surprises, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tie Kink, Toy Double penetration, Triple Penetration, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Masturbation, Video, imagine, jacksepticeye imagine, jse imagine, markiplier x reader, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're hanging out with Jack at the park and you meet a young girl. You are under the impression it's another one of Jacks' fans. Is she though? Who is she? Do you know her? She has comes to put you on the spot, kinda spill the beans. How will this girl come to make it awkward for you, for Jack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Recognized.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little JSE X Reader imagine. I marked it as teen because the end of the first chapter is kinda sexually suggestive.....ya lol. I will be making a second and third chapter, by third chapter I will bump it up to Mature or Explicit.

You’re hanging out at the park with Jack. It’s a gorgeous summer afternoon, the sun isn’t too hot though thank god. You two decide to take a seat and sip your lemonade, you get to chatting about random stuff and sharing a few great laughs.

                You are approached by a young girl and she’s overworked and giddy. You don’t recognize her from somewhere but maybe she’s here to meet Jack.

                “Oh my god! It’s you!”

You smile at her sweetly and she reaches out her hand to you, she wasn’t here for Jack after all. _Maybe I have met her? No...I don’t think so._ You shake her hand rather curious.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” You ask.

“Oh no I’m just a huge fan of yours!” She beams.

“I’m sorry?” You look over at Jack and he smiles shrugging his shoulders.

“You’re Y/N right?!”

“Yes....”

“I have read your fics! I FUCKING LOVE THEM!” She cries joyfully.

“Oh.....you have?” You ask nervously, _OH MY GOD NO.....AH..._

“You write?” Jack asks laughing a little under his breath.

“This one is yours right?” She shows you her ipad, Jack leans in too, taking a peak.

“Yes...that one is mine.” You blush, wondering what Jack was thinking.

“I take it you really admire her fics?” Jack asked looking at you smiling ear to ear.

“Yes they are fantastic!” She raves.

“Thanks so much, I have never had someone recognize me in public like this before.” You explain blushing.

“Oh I’m so sorry then, I didn’t mean to bother you or put you on the spot.” She hangs her head.

“No no! It’s fine!” You assure her. Jack keeps looking at you, wondering what kind of work you do.

“Can I have your autograph?” She asks, handing you her notepad.

“Sure you can.” You take the paper and pen in hand, signing your name. You hand it back to her and at this point she’s in tears.

“Awww I’m so happy you approached me, it made my day.” You stand up, “would you like a hug?” You ask.

“Really?!” She looks up at you with her soaked face.

“Yes, if you want.” You offer.

She says nothing more but hugs you tight, you feel weird to be noticed like a celebrity or an important person...or like Jack. You love it though, it feels so surreal.

“Okay, I’m going to go. It was sooo nice meeting you!” She pulled away, reaching out her hand again.

“It was so nice to meet you as well.” You shake her hand once more.

She runs off to rejoin her friends. You sit back down next to Jack who was face deep in his phone.

“I want to read one, seems you are well liked.” Jack looked up at you.

“Uh......I don’t know if you should do that..” You mumble blushing again.

“Why...? What’s wrong?” He smirked.

You cover half your face; you couldn’t bear to look at him.

“Okay! I want to read this one, it was a real hit. Great job! I’m sure you do fantastic work!” He praised.

“Oh...I.....uh.” You don’t know what to say, you take a peek at which one he decided to read. _OH NO! NO NO NO! HE’S READING A SEPTIPLIER FIC! OMG AHHH! Remain calm! REMAIN CALM!_ The voice in your head is now screaming... _GO RUN IN CIRCLES! RUN AROUND IN MANY MANY FAST PACED FUCKING CIRCLES!_

You become flustered; you unbutton the top three buttons of your shirt to help you breathe.

“Oh....it’s septiplier.” He looked at you.

You instantly chug down your lemonade, not making eye contact.

He begins laughing, as he starts to read. You just sit there becoming very fidgety. You close your eyes, feeling the cool breeze blow through your hair. _Okay maybe if I close my eyes long enough, he will go away. Do you think I could wipe his memory? Time travel back a little bit? Maybe this won’t be a COMPLETE disaster._

You can hear slight heavy breathing, you open your eyes and no one else is around you just Jack still reading, his eyes focused deeply. You gulp, fanning yourself with your shirt. You still can’t look at him directly; he’s melting your soul.

“It’s uh really warm; I’m going to grab more lemonade.”

You stand up and go for the lemonade stand. Jack had not finished his, so you did not bother to ask if he wanted another. You hope he got bored and stopped reading; you didn’t want to talk about it or reflect with him afterwards. Hopefully he would read it and sit in silence, _I would prefer that over the awkward situation this is becoming._

You return to the bench and sit back down next to Jack. His body language had changed and you grew nervous. _What’s happening?_  You looked right at him; he did not look back as he kept on reading. He was so into it, you thought he was going to explode. His face is bright red and proceeded to bite his lip. You wonder what part he’s at now.

He takes a deep sigh, putting his phone down beside him. He’s now finished and you’re scared to hear his feedback. It was just any normal person or another writer, it was the guy the story is about...with another guy he’s really close to. GAH!

“Y/N....” He turns to you, his face unreadable.

“Uh....” You gulp again, “Yes Jack....?”

“I, I loved it.” He spit out.

“You what?!” You grew wide eyed, like a deer in headlights.

“I fucking loved it!” He bit his lip again, turning to face you.

“I don’t know what to say.” You started, “I never thought you would have ever seen it.” You blushed so red, your face was burning up.

He reached out and touched your hand.

Your heart is racing so fast, you’d think it has stopped.

“I have just one question.”

“Okay....” You begin to inner panic, your mind and your heart are running around inside: _MAY DAY MAY DAY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!_

                “What are we going to do about this?”

                You’re scared to look at him, _is he talking about what I think he’s talking about?_

                You look over at him and down at his raging boner, that bulged so large it was almost bursting his tight jeans.


	2. I'll Help You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is now bursting at the seams, literally. He needs your help after fueling himself with your septiplier smut. You're still at the park but will that stop you two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be posted tomorrow. (2016-03-13)  
> I have bumped it up to M, it will be E by the final 4th chapter where I will bump it up again then.

He breathes a little heavier, you can hear and feel the anticipation... he’s dying for you. You grab the hair tie from around your wrist; _it’s always good to keep one on hand_. You pull your hair back and have it in a high ponytail.

                You his take dick in hand once again, jerking him off. You start off slow to tease him and he lets out a sigh. You look up at him and smile playfully, he wants you so bad. He takes the back of your head and pulls you in close.

                “Open your mouth.” He instructed.

                You do as you’re told and he pulls your head down. He fills your mouth with his big dick, poking at the back of your throat. He begins thrusting hard and fast, holding on tight.  

                “Fuck yes.” He growled.

                Soaking him with your saliva you lightly gag on it, you look up at him and watch each other as you continue sucking and him thrusting.

                “Mmmmm.” Moans escape you, you feel warm and tingly.

                “You like me down your throat?” He asked picking up more speed.

                “Mmmhmmm.” You mumble out.

                Dripping drool onto your bare leg, _good thing I wore a skirt today I would have soaked my pants._ You suck him off harder and faster, taking him deeper.

                He slows down to let you take control. You hold tight onto the shaft stroking quickly as you continue sucking faster. You are able to slow your breathing and get comfortable but he does not let go of your head, he grips your hair tight unable to control himself.

                “Ahhhh I wanna cum!” He cries twitching.

                You keep going steady giggling, moaning. You feel Jacks’ eyes on you.

You also notice out of the corner of your eye, a guy walk by. He meets your eye, a young man about your age and he just smiles. You’re unsure if Jack noticed his presence but he walked on and your face became red and warm.

                You continue sucking him off harder, feeling Jack tense up in your mouth; you know he’s ready to explode.

                “Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Jack bit his lip, curling his toes.

                He goes back to thrusting; you let him take the reins. He lets out one last cry before cumming, he fills your mouth and you swallow.

                “Ahh..” He exhales deeply, trying to calm his breathing.

                He pulls out and you gasp for air. You take a napkin from your bag and wipe your mouth. You stretch out your legs and reach for your lemonade, taking a drink.

                “Thank you.” Jack smiles, reaching out his hand to you. You take his hand and pull up from the ground.

                “Aww, no need to thank me.” You smile, “it was my pleasure.”

                You take a seat next to him, both of you huffing and puffing. You may have just sucked him off outside but still you were nervous every time he looked at you. The killer eyes of the sweetest guy, he melts you in your seat.         

                “I don’t know if you noticed,” Jack started, “there was a guy that passed by.”

                “Oh I noticed... he smiled at me.” You laughed nervously, “I didn’t think you noticed him.”

                “Ya I certainly did.” Jack laughed along.

                “Good thing he wasn’t an old man.” You said relieved.

                “Ya good thing huh.”

                You both pause sitting in the silence; he reaches out and touches your leg. Your heart flutters, his every touch made you weak.

                “Hey Y/N....” He looks at you.

                “Hey Jack...” You look over, blushing again.

                “It’s your turn.”


	3. Your Turn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you please a woman properly? That depends if you just stuff a turkey or your summon a genie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumping it up to E when I get to the next chapter. Chapter 4 will be posted tomorrow (2016-03-14).

Jack gets up and you shift to the middle of the bench, facing him. You’re so red now, you feel warm and giddy. The butterflies in your stomach are going crazy. _Holy fuck! I can’t believe it hehehehe._

                “You don’t mind do you?” He looks down at the cardigan and back up at you.

                “No, it’s fine. I kneeled on it.” You smiled. “I’ve had it for quite a while anyway, no harm done.”

                “Good.”

                You slide down a little getting comfortable. He takes your one leg in hand, grasping your ankle with his soft fingers. He kisses along your calf and slowly kisses his way up your thigh. You bite your lip and sigh.

                “You want it?” Jack asks smirking.

                “Yess.” You respond softly.

                He laughs, reaching up your skirt and tugs at your panty strings. You lift up slightly so he can slowly pull your panties down, they hit your knees and you slip your shoes off. He lets them hang off one of your ankles; you kept it there to keep it from falling onto the grass.

                Your toes tingle, you’re revving to go. You look down at him and he’s blushing almost as much as you are. He slides closer to you, you rest one leg over his shoulder and the other you just leave placed on the ground. He pulls your skirt up a bit, exposing you to a warm breeze.

                He gently rubs your pussy with his palm; up and down he glides his fingers along your lips. You two make eye contact, as he's inserting one of his fingers inside you.  

“Ahh.” You let out a little cry. He begins fingering you and you begin lightly moaning. You look away, nervous now.

                “Awww you’re shy. Can’t watch me?”

                “No.” You giggle.

                “Well....maybe you should.”

                You look back at him. He fingers you faster and deeper, slipping a second finger in.

                “Mmmmmm.” You moan sweetly.

                “You don’t want to miss this...” He started.

                You watch him, overwhelmed with feelings. You want to look away; it’s embarrassing to watch him watch you.

                He touches you with his cold tongue, stroking you. He continues fingering you fast, his tongue picks up speed.

                “Mmmm fuck.” You two meet eyes and you instantly look away. You can’t watch him yet.

                He hits your clit with his tongue and it tickles like crazy. You let out a moany giggle and throw your head back. You look back down at him, watching him gets you so hot and bothered. He was the perfect multitasker.

                “Ahhh!” You cry out, you take a handful of his hair in your hand. “You like your hair pulled?” You ask.

                He stops and looks up at you, continuing to finger you. “Yes, I may not have much hair though.”

                “Oh it’s enough.” You sit up a little, tightening around his fingers. You pull at his hair, meeting him for a kiss. You two lock lips and begin making out, you’re in a position to hit the spot.

                He curls his fingers in and you buck, biting his lip. You moan loudly into his mouth and grow so turned on.

                “You like that don’t you?” He purrs. “Like when I hit your g-spot?”

                “Fuckkkkk Yes!” You cry out, with your legs shaking.

                He goes back to eating you out, hitting your spot faster and harder. His tongue is still cold and he sucks on your clit.

                “Ahhhh shit!” You clench your teeth. You grab Jack by the hair again and subconsciously push his head down. You hope it’s not enough for him to notice. You’re embarrassed that you do it but you loveee doing it.

                He looks up at you with his baby blues, he raises a brow. He knows what you’re up to. He adds a third finger and instantly you feel you’re about to pop.

                “Oh fuck Jack!” You gently and (yet again) subconsciously thrust. You’re twitching like crazy now and are having trouble controlling yourself.

                He goes faster, turned on by you crying out his name. He drools all over the bench, some of it is him but most of it is you. You’re so wet and squishy; the sounds make you blush again. He wants you to cum so bad.

                He continues to fuck you but pulls up again, bringing you in for a kiss. You two make out again, aggressively too and you notice his raging boner. It gets you excited how pleasing you turns him on, you love it and he loves it.

                “I want you to do something for me.” You say heavily breathing, moaning as you do. You continue thrusting into his hand and he continues fingering you deep, curling his fingers again.

                “Anything.” He spits out.

                “Choke me.” You growl.

                He looks at you, raising a brow. Not in judgement but in surprise. Without a word he takes his free hand and wraps it around your throat. He chokes you lightly, nervous.

                You two continue making out as he fingers you harder. You place a hand over his to help him squeeze harder, you let go once he got the hint. You bite his lip and he moans loudly. You pull your head back.

                “Fuckkk! Jack! I’m gunna cum! Don’t stop!” You scream.

                He doesn’t slow down, goes faster and harder. He slides back down and sucks roughly on your clit. He doesn’t let go of your throat as he does it, he keeps going feeling you weaken under him.

                “Jackkkkk!!!” You tear up with pleasure and your body convulses as you cum.

                You soak the bench, your thighs and Jack’s face. He swallows hard and gently pulls his fingers out. He lets go of your throat and you fall back.

                “F... fuck.” You stammer trying to catch your breath.

                “Look at me.” Jack commanded.

                You do as he says and watch him take one of his cum soaked fingers in his mouth and sucks it dry.

                “You’re naughty Jack.” You growled. You lean forward taking his other two fingers in your mouth, sucking them yourself.

                “Look who’s talking.” He gasps. “You’re such a freak.”

                “You’ve seen nothing.” You smiled.

                “Neither have you.”

                “Oh?” You raised a brow in curiosity.

                “Ya.” Jack stood up, “I’m going to make a phone call hold on.” He turns and steps away, not too far from you but far enough you couldn’t hear a thing.

                You just sit there watching him, _what is he up to?!_

He returns, you have gotten redressed and pulled yourself up from the bench, stretching out your tired body.

                “What was that about?” You asked.

                “Oh just wait.” He started, “let’s go back to my place. I have something for you.” He reaches out his hand.

                You said nothing but smiled in excitement and curiosity, taking his hand.


	4. Who's He Talking To?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two are off to Jack's house. Who was he on the phone with back at the park? Will he tell you what he's up to? A special guest shows up, who and why?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said 4 chapters but there will be 6. I get carried away when writing I'm sorry. The next chapter will be up Thursday night or Friday and the final chapter will be up the day following.

You walk hand in hand with Jack back along the path and back through the park. You continue chatting as you go but you are still red in the face, overcome with feelings. You can’t believe what just happened, in the park.....WITH JACK. You rub the back of your head nervously; you struggle to look him in the eyes. You can feel him watching you though; burning a hole in the side of your head.

                “Hey Y/N...” Jack stopped in his tracks, gently pulling you back.

                “Hey Jack...” You turn to face him.

                “You’re still embarrassed, I can tell.” He took your face in his hand. He tilted your chin upwards and your eyes meet.

                “Yes...” You answer shyly.

                “Don’t worry about it. I’m still kinda shy too.” He admitted, kissing you gently on the lips.

                You two pull away and continue walking, heading down the street to the subway station.

                “Really?” You’re still shy?” You finally found the guts to ask him.

                “Yes. Why, does that surprise you?”

                “Kinda. I mean-“

                “You do know, I’m a lot more sensitive than you’d think.”

                “Well, there’s nothing wrong with that.” You assure him, smiling.

                “Good.”

 

                You take the subway all the way down to his house, you see him texting but not sure with who or what about. You aren’t the type to snoop or lurk so you just brush it off, it wouldn’t matter anyway as you two are just friends. He can talk to anybody he wants, as long as you two stay open and honest with one another. You know he wouldn’t be fooling around with you if he had someone already anyway.

                “Ok, my house is just up ahead.” Jack pointed to a nice white home in the distance.

                “Oh it’s so cute.” You beam.

                “Thanks, I actually painted the outside myself.” He said proudly.

                “I’ve always wanted to paint homes.” You explain.

                “You can repaint my fence if you want.” He offered.

                “Really?! I’d love to!”

                You get up to his house and admire his paint job. It was well done and work that you admired. He even painted a gorgeous floral piece on the side of the home. You stood against the fence, admiring the painting.

                “Wow, that’s gorgeous.” You gawk.

                “I did it for my grandmother, when she lived here.” Jack said, “I’m so happy with it and of course she was as well.”

                “I bet. I know **I** love it.”

                “Thanks a lot. You could be seeing more of it if you’d like.” He smirked.

                You’re taken aback but smile, you would love to hang out more at his house.

                “I could paint you something if you’d like.” He offered. “Well not for your house though.”

                “Oh that would be fantastic! I could hang it inside.”

                “Ya, right in the front entrance by the stairs.”

                “Just what I was thinking.” You agreed.

                You two take a seat on his front steps. The breeze has gotten cooler; the sun is still bright and warm. Jack rubs your thigh, getting you excited again. He doesn’t notice though and didn’t mean to but he did and you loved it.

                “Hmmmm.” Jack takes out his phone and dials a number.

Again you don’t wish to pry so you look forward and admire the gorgeous homes around you, the neighbourhood is beautiful. An older woman walks by and she waves, you and Jack both wave back.

                “Hey, you almost here?” Jack asked.

                You glanced over to notice he was still on the phone. You two lock eyes and he smiles, you wonder what’s up in that pretty little head of his.

                “Okay, good. See you soon.” He hangs up the phone and turns to you. “So that woman passing by was my neighbour, Mrs. Fields. She’s a wonderful lady and she always made me blueberry scones, when I went over to her house to tend her garden.”

                “She seemed really nice. You also, you seem to be very kind to the one’s you’re close to.” You observed.

                “Ya, I guess you could say that.” Jack blushed.

                Shortly after, a car comes down the street and Jack stands up. You didn’t get a chance to see yet who it was. Jack turned to you though and an evil smile spread across his face. You looked at him with wide eyes.

                “Sean McLoughlin, what did you do?!”

                The car pulls into the driveway and you look and see its Mark. You look at Mark and smile nervously, he waves. You look at Jack and again you repeat.

                “What did you do?”

                “I told him.”

                “About my-“

                “Fic? Yes.” Jack walked down the steps to the car.

                _JACK NO! YOU DIDN’T! I hope Mark isn’t here to read it also, I’m already embarrassed enough. Hopefully he just came to hang out, maybe Jack just told him I’m cool and I write fics. Maybe Mark isn’t going to pull a Jack, hopefully Mark read it already._

                You stood up, coming down the stairs after Jack. Mark gets out of the car and the two guys hug. You stand there smiling, trying to keep it in...You’re about to explode.        You gulp and Mark turns to you.

                “Hey! You’re Y/N right? I’ve heard a lot about you.” He reaches out his arms.

                “hey ya haha, It’s really good to meet you Mark, I’m a huge fan.” You hug him.

                “Not as much as you’re a fan of Jack.” He raised a brow.

                “Uh....” You shift around nervously.

                “I mean, you did let him read your work and not me.” Mark laughed.

                “That’s okay. You can read it too.” Jack said.

                You looked at Jack, with your head slightly tilted. Wide eyed as to say: “YA THANKS!”

                “Oh can I?” Mark asked turning to you.

                “Sure. I mean why not?” You spit out.

                “Good. I’m sure you’re great.”

                The three of you take a seat again on the steps. You sit next to Jack on the left of him and Mark sits on the other side. Jack hands Mark his phone and he begins reading your fic.

                The whole time Mark is reading, Jack is staring at you smiling like he didn’t do a thing. Your face has become pink and you’re nervous to hear what Mark has to say. You hope he doesn’t hate it or think it’s awful and storms off. You also hope he doesn’t go nuts and praise you loudly out here, what if nice Mrs. Fields hears and wants to read too?! _Goodness no...._

“Wow.” Mark said handing Jack back his phone.

                “Well?” Jack asked.

                “That was, “he paused, “fantastic!”

                You took a sigh of relief, “I’m glad you liked it.”

                “You’re really talented.” Mark smiled at you.

                “Thanks a lot.” You giggled, “So did you come all the way here to read it? I don’t think I’m that good.” You explained.

                “Well not quite.” Mark started; he pulled up from the steps. “Come inside.”

                You and Jack get up as well and Mark beckons you into the house. You step inside and Jack closes and locks the door behind him.

                “Would you like a drink? Coffee? Tea? Water?” Jack offers, heading into the kitchen.

                “I’ll take coffee.” Mark said.

                “Water for me please.” You take a seat on the couch.

                Mark sits next to you, smiling creepily refusing to take his eyes off you. You sit there staring back, nervously smiling....


	5. No, Continue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's been eyeing you, what's he thinking about? You can't imagine what dirty things are running through his mind, like the things Jack had running through his. You feel a funny connection between you and Mark. What's gunna happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last chapter. I have bumped it up to E from M, as it was only the appropriate thing to do haha. Last chapter has been delayed sorry about that, it's March 29th 2016 and it is now done I just have to proofread and it will be up. Stay tuned.

                “Uh Mark-“

                “Sorry. I don’t mean to creep on you Y/N.”

                “No problem.” You smile.

                He leans in and kisses you, catching you off guard. He pulls away and looks at you for a response, hoping you weren’t upset.

                “Sorry.” He said.

                “Oh no, it’s fine.” You assure him. “I just don’t know how I feel, after I just spent time kissing Jack.” You explain.

                “I understand.” Mark smiled warmly, “I don’t think he would mind though.”

                Part of you had a feeling Mark was right, why else would Jack invite Mark over to JUST read your fic. Though why would Jack want you to get close and comfortable with Mark? Who knows what’s going on in either of their heads?

                “I’d like to ask you something.” He asked sliding closer to you.

                “Sure.”

                “Do you mind if I....play with you?” He blushes lightly.

                “Oh I....” You blush so red instantly, glancing away from him.

                “Only if YOU want to. I won’t pressure you.” He says.

                “I...don’t mind.” You feel naughty, hoping Jack stays in the kitchen making coffee.

                He feels up your leg, going straight for it. Pulling your panties to the side, you’re already nice and wet. Mark has got you excited, just thinking about what’s going on.

                He rubs your pussy, fingering you gently with one finger. He rubs your clit with his thumb and you bite your tongue moaning gently.

                “Mmmm.” You cry out, opening your legs a little placing your one leg over Mark’s lap.

                Mark starts kissing your neck and sucking on your earlobe, gently biting it.

                You reach down and feel him through his jeans; he undoes the button and zipper. You slip your hand in and pull his dick from his boxers. You begin jerking him off quick and fast, you’re so turned on and nervous Jack will catch you two fooling around.

                “Fuck.” Mark bites his lip. He fingers you harder and faster. You moan more, forcing Mark to kiss you to quiet you down.

                Mark is sure Jack won’t be upset or anything. He knew why Jack called him over and he’s just hoping it won’t be awkward for Jack to come into the room and see it because after all, his dick is out and Jack will see it. It’ll just be fucking awkward, it’s not every day you see your best friends’ dick.

                You continue jerking him off and he moans in your ear.

                “Hey drinks are ready.” Jack comes into the room, placing the cups down on the table. He turns and looks over at you and Mark. He just smiles and starts laughing.

                “Uh Jack I-“You stammer.

                “No. It’s fine really.” Jack took a sip of his coffee, watching the two of you.

                “Really you don’t-“

                “Continue.” Jack smirked raising a brow, taking another sip of coffee.

                He takes a seat on the arm chair, getting comfortable. He continues drinking his coffee just watching you and Mark.

                Mark fingers you deeper, slipping a second finger in.

                “Ahhh.” You let out a cry that you couldn’t keep in. His fingers were thick and long, you loved them.

                You continue jerking Mark off going faster and holding tighter. Mark lets out a deep exhale and growls under his breath.

                “Fuck, yes.” He cries.

Mark’s watching you and you’re trying not to watch Jack. He’s just chilling there, casually drinking his coffee. You notice he has a boner and it catches you off guard, you’re surprised he would at a time like this, well not surprised but surprised....you know.

“Gahhh I wanna fuck.” Mark cried.

You’re taken aback. You looked at him, he looks at you. _He wants to fuck in front of Jack?! I had no idea their friendship was THIS close._

“You wanna?” He kisses you.

Before you could answer, Jack stands up placing his cup of coffee on the table.

“You could fuck me.” He said bluntly.

Both of you and Mark stopped dead in your tracks. You and Mark exchanged looks, your face said surprised and Mark’s face said HUNGRY FOR DAT DICK.

“You mind?” Mark asks you.

“Oh no no no, go ahead.” You giggle.

“You sure, I don’t wanna cock block you.” Jack scratches his head.

“Oh I’m sure.” You let go of Mark and he pulls his soaked fingers from your pussy. You grab Mark’s fingers and take them in your mouth sucking them.

“Uh....” Mark paused.

“Ya, she does that.” Jack laughed.

Mark laughed too, he was surprised but excited.

You let him have his fingers back; you slid over on the couch to make room.

“You ready for me? I’m gunna wreck you.” Mark hissed.

“I’m ready for you big boy.” Jack climbed in his lap.

“Hey Y/N quick, in the bathroom cabinet...bring the lube.” Jack commands

You jump up from the couch, so hyped up. You head upstairs and into the bathroom, within minutes you’re rushing back to the couch and handed the tube to Jack.

“Thanks you’re a sweetheart.” Jack nodded to you. He took the lube and soaked his fingers with it, jerking Mark off.

“Fuck Jack, that’s cold.” Mark cried.

“Don’t worry you can warm up inside me.”

                Jack lowers himself onto Marks dick, his body freaks out. “Fuck!”

                “I told you.” Mark smiled.

                Jack began bouncing up and down on Mark’s dick. It’s poking his insides, Mark is huge.

                “Fuck Mark Mark Mark Mark!”

                You sit there, drinking your water. You purposely let some drip down your stomach running through your panties. You rub the water along your pussy lips, getting it wetter. You rub yourself nice and slowly.

                “Hey Y/N. Playing with yourself?” Mark teased, not realizing you really were.

                You began fingering yourself. “Yes I am.” You say confidently.

                Mark looks over at you and blushes, “see even Y/N is into me stretching you out.” He teased Jack.

                “Shhhh Mark, that’s dirty.” Jack turned red, bouncing harder and faster, “fuckkkk!”

                You continue masturbating and moaning yourself, “mmmmmmmmm” it’s so hot seeing them fuck.

                “You’re so tight.” Mark hissed again, “good god!”

                “Markkk ahhhh, fuck fuckkkk fuckkkk!”

                “Shitttttt Jack!” Mark bites Jack’s neck sucking on it.

                “Ow, be careful the teeth.”

                “Sorry.”

                “No it’s fine. Do it again.” Jack sighed with pleasure.

                They continued fucking hard and you were getting so into it as you pleasured yourself. “Mmmm you guys are so sexy together.”

                “She’s right you know.” Mark giggled.                      

                “Ya....ahhhhh! I feel like cumming.” Jack cried.

                “Wait wait wait.” Mark said.

                Jack slowed down, looking at Mark “don’t tease me like this Mark please!”

                “Welllll I have to.” Mark laughed, “Get up.”

                “Markkkk pleaseeeee.”

                “I will! Calm down.” Mark just ate up how adorable Jack was, begging.

                Jack got up, and cried taking Mark out. “Ahhhh.”                                           

                “Just bend over.” Mark commanded, standing behind him.

                Jack did as he was told and bent over. He was getting ready to get plowed.

                “Ready?” Mark asked.

                “Yessss!” Jack cried out excitedly.

                Mark took him from behind, fucking him nice and hard from the start.

                “FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Jack cried.

                “You like my huge cock?” Mark asked.

                “Yes I love it!” Jack looked over at you.

                You bite your lip, “fuck Jack, that’s hot.” You speak softly, continuing to finger yourself adding another.

                Mark continues fucking him, “shittttt” He cries out, gripping tight on Jack’s little hips.

                Jack reaches out and grabs your free hand squeezing so tight, “hope you don’t mind.” He chokes out.  

                “Go ahead; I know you’re going crazy.” You giggle, fingering yourself harder and curling your toes.

                “Gahhhh Mark! SHIT!” Jack cries out shaking like a leaf.

“You’re getting really excited huh.” Mark laughed, fucking him balls deep.

“Mark! I can’t take it ahhhh!” Jack screams, holding onto your hand for dear life.

 The pain in your hand hurt so good, you finger yourself faster and harder. “Mmmmmm fuck.” You moan.          

“Fuckkkkkk Jack yes!” Mark growled.                    

“I’m gunna cum!” Jack threw his head back.

Mark sped up to help Jack finish, he took Jack’s dick in hand and jerked him off.

“Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!” Jack’s little body convulsed cumming all over Mark’s hand and the couch.

Mark lets out a deep exhale, heavily breathing. He slowly pulls out and his precum leaks from Jack’s now gaping hole.

“Hey you want it now?” Mark looks at you smiling.

“Yes, I want it.”

 


	6. Joining In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys want you to join in, you're about to experience a whirlwind of feelings; are you for them both? What crazy stuff are they going to get into?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Part of this fic was fueled by this vine someone shared with me on Tumblr...one of the smuttiest things I have seen, tbh. If you love Mark and you love smut, you will love this vine. I swear it.
> 
> http://aesthetic-plier.tumblr.com/post/141876151296/what-the-helllllllll-here-you-go-mommaplier "

Jack gets up and his legs tremble as he tries to stand. You slide into place and Mark bends you over. Jack takes the lube covering his fingers in it. He reaches down and rubs your pussy getting you wet and ready for Mark.

“If this will help,” Jack laughed. “He’s huge.”

“Hehehe thanks.” You blush, now dripping.

“You can’t prepare for me.” Mark smirked. He bends you over, teasing you with the head of his dick.

“Fuck me already!” You plead.

“Oh someone’s needy for me.” Mark slowly pushes the head in.

“Yes.” You growl.

Mark laughs, plunging deep inside you. He fucks you nice and hard; showing off. He wasn’t bluffing.....you couldn’t prepare for him.

“FUCK!” You let out a loud cry.

Jack takes a seat in front of you, turning to face you and Mark. As you’re being fucked by Mark, you subconsciously grab Jack’s dick; jerking him off.

“Oh boy someone’s revving to go.” Jack smirked.

“Yes.” You bite your lip as Mark fucks you harder. “Ahhhhh!”

“God, you’re adorable sounds.” Mark cooed.

You blush uncontrollably. You continue moaning loudly, jerking off Jack. You take him in your mouth, to muffle your loud cries.

“Mmmmmm.” Jack moaned softly.

Mark thrusting you from behind...stretched your limits of self control. You slightly gag on Jack’s dick from the pushes Mark sent your way.

“You both are really fucking tight.” Mark hissed, feeling your pussy tighten around his rock hard dick.

You continue sucking Jack off nice and fast, getting deeper with each forward motion. You drip saliva onto the couch.

“Mmmmmfuckkkkk!” Jack ran his fingers through your hair, gently thrusting down your throat.

Mark pulls in closer, getting deeper inside you. He lets out a grunt and a deep sigh, gripping tight to your hips.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Mark reaches out, pushing on the back of your head.

You let out some whimpers as Mark forces more of Jack down your throat. Jack watches you, turned on by the sight he sees.

“You like gagging on Jack’s dick don’t you?” Mark asks.

“Mmmmhmm.” You muffle out.

Mark feels it building up inside him, he’s ready to explode. He lets go of your head and you cough, pulling away to get some air.

“I feel like cumming. Fuck.” Mark curled his toes, tensing up and growing bigger inside you.

“I...I want you to choke me.” You spit out, heavily breathing.

Mark looked at Jack and Jack looked back at Mark, he nodded and gave him the go ahead. Jack was still taken aback but excited from earlier when you asked him to do it, for some odd reason these freaky dudes have never done something like that before.

Mark wraps his hand around your throat and squeezes, he got the tightness you wanted right off the bat; he wasn’t shy or anything.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck! YES!” Mark moaned loudly, “take it!”

He fucks you harder and deeper; you take Jack’s hand and hold it tight digging your nails into his skin. Jack lets out a horny cry, clenching his teeth.

“Yess! I’m cumming!!!”

You could feel Mark throbbing inside you, feeling his pulse run through you. He pulls out last second, getting his cum all over your ass and lower back.

“Holy fuck.” You squeak.

“See, I told you.” Jack giggled.

Jack gets up from the couch, Mark does as well. Jack slides into his spot while Mark stands to stretch his legs.

“Don’t move you’ll make a mess.” Jack warned.

You stayed perfectly still, “we wouldn’t want that.” You laughed.

“I’ll clean it up for you, before it’s my turn.”

You feel Jack’s cold tongue lap up Mark’s cum off your skin. You blush a thousand shades of pink, gazing over at Mark to see his reaction.

Instantly Marks’ dick grew again, a great size. He watched Jack, surprised and excited as his filthy side was pleased.

“Mmmm.” You moan softly giggling, “you’re tongue is cold again.”

“Again?” Mark rose a brow smiling.

“Yes....” You answer, shifting your eyes to avoid eye contact with Mark.

“Oh? Do tell.” Mark teased.

“Shhhh.” You cover your face with one hand.

“I ate it.” Jack said proudly.

“Oh shush.” You twitch, feeling Jack’s tongue run across your lower back, where you happen to be ticklish. You hope he doesn’t find the spot, it’s really sensitive.

“You loved it.”

“I did.” You couldn’t deny it; Jack was fantastic. _What that mouth do? Oh ho ho, don’t you ever think about it....really?_

Jack got up on his knees, “are you ready for ME?” He asked.

“Oh yes. I am.” You nodded quickly, pumped up.

Jack didn’t waste any more time, before you could make another sound Jack was already deep inside you.

“Fuck!” You hiss. You may have become a little stretched out from Mark but still Jack was poking at your insides. You could swear they were both well endowed, it was insane.

“Fuck. Mark wasn’t kidding you are really tight.” Jack dug his nails into your thigh, he fucked you harder.

“Fuck fuck fuck Jack!” You cried out, balling up your fist; digging your own nails into your palm. “Mark! Come here now!” You demanded.

Mark complied and came up to the couch; he decided to stand there before you both. Jack slowed down and helped to pull you up and move you over, not taking his dick out.

Jack forces you to stand and bend at the waist. He stood close up behind you, pushing you forward. You reach down and grab your ankles, to keep yourself from falling.

                “I like my dick sucked hands free. Can you do that for me babygirl?” Mark took your face in his hand, tilting up your chin.

                “Yes. I think so.” You blush.

                Mark stands before you and guides his hard dick into your mouth.  He fucks your mouth, starting off slow but deep. He was prepping you for what was about to follow.

“Fuck.” He let out. He picked up speed, you sucked harder.

You then reach out and grab him by the shirt; tugging roughly.

“Fuck.” Jack got deeper, feeling you shake underneath him. He grabs a handful of your hair, pulling it back like a ponytail.

“Mmmmmmmmmm” You moan out loudly as Jack pulls your hair; fucking you deep.

“Gahhhh.” Mark groaned, forcing more down your throat. You gag on his dick, soaking the floor with a mix of your saliva and his precum.

You dig your nails into Marks abdomen, holding tight to his shirt still. You needed to hold yourself up and grab onto something.

“Shittt! You’re my dirty little slut!” Jack choked out; the filthy words from Mark were rubbing off on him.

You become more turned on and more embarrassed hearing Jack talk like that. You began shaking like a leaf, even Mark could feel you weaken in the knees.

“You’re gunna cum for Jack babygirl?” Mark asks.

You nod your head, feeling the pressure build up inside you. You want to cum so badly and you swear you’re just about to.

Mark pulls out quickly. “I would keep going but I want to see the faces you make when you cum.”

“No Mark, don’t watch me.” You cry shyly.

“Look at me.” Mark spoke sternly. He bends down, taking your face in his hand. He forces your eyes to meet and he kisses you deeply.

“Cum for me!” Jack pleaded, “please!”

You unlock lips with Mark and despite how nervous you are, you can’t hold back any longer.

“Jackkkk!!!!” You scream, as your body shudders while you cum. Jack hits you with those deeper rough strokes just as you finish.

You’re so weak, as he continues fucking you. Jack pulls your arms back, deeming you defenceless.

“Fuck I’m gunna cum so deep inside you.” Jack said, letting out deep sexually angry sounds.

                “Ahhhhhh!” You begin caving at the knee; you can’t feel your body any longer.

                “Yessss.” Jack growls like a hungry wolf, as he cums deep inside you. You feel his cum seeping out as he slowly pulls his dick from inside you. You feel it runnin down your leg, some of it hitting the top of your foot.

                “Oh fuck.” Jack bends over so weak, out of breath now. He smiles weakly at you as you stand up straight.

“I don’t wanna move. I’m scared I’ll fall over.” You laugh, shaking like jello. You look up at Mark who smiles at you proudly.

“Don’t then, stay right there.” Mark gets down in front of you, licking cum up from your leg.

“I hope you’re stopping there.” You start.. “I’m-“

“Oh why would I? That wouldn’t be any fun now would it.” He laughed. Mark stood up; you were now unsure what he was up to. You were under the impression he just said he wasn’t going to stop.

Mark lifts you up, guiding you to the couch; he lays you next to Jack (who had sprawled out in an exhausted mess). Even he looks over at Mark, wondering what he’s up to now. Seems only you and Jack are spent, Mark could probably go forever if you let him.

He kneels down before you. He pulls your legs up and open; admiring you. “Goodness I didn’t realize how gorgeous you are.”

“Oh Mark, you’re such a flirt.” You giggle.

“What can I say? I’m good with my mouth.” He teased, “Let me show you.”

You open your mouth to speak but instead you let out a soft innocent cry. You feel Mark’s tongue touch you, his tongue is warm. You prefer the cold but Marks’ you could get used to for sure.

“Mmmmmm.” Mark moans teasing your lips with the tip of his tongue, “you have really soft skin.” He licks you up and down gently, “you taste good.”

“Shhhh no Mark, don’t say that.” You look away blushing; you’ve never heard that before. It was strange yet strangely arousing.

“Well it’s true.” He whispers, before licking you faster. He parts your lips plunging his soft long tongue inside you. He rubs along the outside with one of his fingers.

“Ahhhhh.” You moan, panting. You look over at Jack and he smiles at you, he’s pleased with how weak and innocent you have become. It was far different from the person you were a minute ago.

Jack slides closer, your eyes meet. You both follow the stare with a deep kiss; you two begin making out aggressively. Mark continues eating you out, Jack jerks himself off.

You part lips and swallow hard. Mark looks up at you and you find the courage to look down at him. You fall even weaker, as he hits your clit with his tongue sucking on it.

“Fuck Mark.” You cry out, tears welling up with sheer pleasure. He inserts a finger inside you, fingering you fast, before immediately adding a second one.

You continue making out with Jack and biting his lip, as he jerks off. You moan heavily into his mouth before parting again.

“Mmmmmarkk.”

Mark continues fingering you but pulls up, between your legs. Your lips meet and you two begin making out, you continue moaning as he fingers you deeper.

“Fuck Mark!” You scream as he curls his fingers, hitting your g-spot. “I can’t take it!”

He gets turned on by your sounds, he then pulls Jack in by the collar and they lock lips making out also, almost on top of you. Your breath is taken away; you’re overwhelmed with arousal watching them make out. It’s all you ever dreamed of and more.

Jack can taste you again on Mark’s lips and it brings him back to the park scene, he jerks off faster. He can’t believe he’s making out with Mark, he can’t believe he did any of this with him. It was all he ever dreamed of and more.

“Ah Mark, I’m gunna cum. I can’t! I can’t!” You hold tightly onto Mark’s hand.

He continues eating you out, hitting your g-spot with his fingers and your clit with his tongue. Your body convulses as you cum, you can’t look Mark in the face now.

He slows down and stops, his face is soaked. He looks up at you and you peak through your fingers at him, he’s blushing almost as hard as you are.

“Oh fuck, Mark.” You choke out, trying to catch your breath.

“You’re welcome.” He smiles, nodding his head.

You just fall back, stretched out next to Jack. Jack cums again as well and it soaks his lap.

Mark slides over to Jack, licking up cum from his thighs, stomach and dick. Jack giggles again, too weak this time to properly react.

When done, Mark gets up from the floor and takes a seat next to you. You three are finished and ready for a nap.


	7. We Know What You Did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get home, trying to wrap your head around this whole thing. You decide to get a little work done before you take a nap. Some of the work you just did has stirred the pot and they will make sure you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to make another chapter of this but it was requested, so here it is lol. I didn't know what direction to go with this but I thought it turned out pretty good, hopefully lol. UPDATE: THERE WILL BE AN 8TH AND FINAL CHAPTER LOL! You guys love it so much and I love to write :D I love to deliver! XD.

                You wake, sitting up and going to fetch your clothing. You head downstairs, to follow the delicious smells of food.

                There in the kitchen is Jack, standing at the stove and Mark was sitting a few feet from him, at the table. They had been talking about random stuff when you came down.

                “Hey sleepyhead.” Mark smiled, taking a sip of coffee.

                “Uh…hey.” You mumbled, taking a seat at the table. This whole thing was so surreal and sleeping afterwards, only ended up tricking your brain into thinking it was all a dream.

                “Coffee?” Jack turns to you.

                “I don’t drink coffee.”

                They both looked at you funny.

                “Sorry…”

                “No it’s fine!” Mark laughed, “I used to not drink coffee either.”

                “Juice? Milk? Pop?” Jack opens the fridge.

                “Juice is fine.”

                “Apple? Orange? Fruit Punch?”

                “Apple.”

                He pours you a tall glass of juice and sets it down in front of you. “Here you go sweetheart.”

                “Thanks.” You giggle, taking a drink.

                Jack serves lunch for you 3. You guys don’t speak a word of what happened today but it was so heavy on your mind and by the faces the guys made, it was heavy on theirs too.

                You finished your food and you took a deep sigh, your mind was going nuts and your face was bright pink now. “Please excuse me.” You stand and pull away from the table.

                “Are you okay?” Jack asks.

                “Yes.” You go up to the bathroom.

                The two guys sit quietly, waiting for your return.

                When in the bathroom, you close the door and lock it behind you. You ran the water, then you covered your mouth to let out a high pitch squeal.

                Tears of overwhelmed pleasure and excitement, poured down your cheeks. You splashed your face with water. The disbelief still was heavy on your mind and you looked up at your soaked face.

                “Y/N?! Are you okay?!” You hear Marks’ voice from the bottom of the stairs.

                You turned off the tap and shouted back, “YES!” You dried off your face from the water and tears.

                You opened the door to find Mark still standing there at the end of the stairwell. “Yes, I’m fine.”

                “Good. I have to go off to work soon, can I drive you home?”

                “Sure.”

                You reach the bottom of the stairs, to see Jack standing near the front door with your bag in hand. 

“I too have to go to work.” Jack laughed.

“So sorry to keep you both.” You said, putting your shoes on.

“No we are right on time.” He put his shoes on as well.

“I’m allowed to be late, **it is** my company after all.” Mark unlocked the front door, stepping outside.

Jack smile warmly, holding the door for you as he hands you your bag.

“Thanks.” You take it and put it on your shoulder.

“Do you have work?” Mark asked.

“I work from home.” You smiled.

“Lucky you,” He playfully punched your shoulder.

                You guys reach the driveway and Jack stops in front of Marks’ car.

He turns to face you, holding out his arms. “This was uh…really fun.” He blushed, “we will have to do it again.”

You pull him in for a tight hug, “yes, we will. Thanks again.”

“No, thank you.” As he pulls away, he kisses you on the lips.

You exhale, feeling your body weaken as you kiss him back.

You pull away from one another and Jack climbs into his car. “I’ll message you later okay, both of you.”

“Okay, bye Jack.” You wave as he pulls out of the driveway.

Mark waves as well, he turns to you, “okay are you ready to go?”

“Yes.”

Mark opens the car door for you and you climb in. In that split second you are alone, you take another deep sigh and still overwhelmed with feelings.

Mark climbs into the drivers’ seat and starts up the car, you both had a feeling this was going to be a long drive.

 

Once reaching your home, take another deep sigh; you didn’t want to go in just yet….. you wanted to stay with Mark.

“Well, this was certainly NOT what I had planned to do but I’m glad we did it. I had a great time and like Jack said, we have to again soon.”

“I hadn’t planned it either.” You giggled, looking away from him, “I agree though we should.”

He takes your face in hand and tilts your chin to meet his, he kisses you deeply and you weaken to the feeling of his lips against yours. Both of these men just _melted_ you. He climbs out of the car and rushes over to your side, he opens the door for you and helps you step out.

“You should take a nap if you don’t have any work to do.” Mark suggests, hugging you tight.

“Well I have a little work but I should take a nap, I swear I’m plenty exhausted for the 3 of us.” You laugh, holding him tighter.

“Okay, I gotta get going. Text me, text us later.” He kisses you again, “I’ll see you later sunshine.”

You giggle nodding, “alright, see you later.” You watch him get back into his car and pull out of the driveway. You really didn’t want him to go, you waved like a madman, like you’d never see him again.

You suddenly felt lonely but at the same time you felt it was great to be home. It had been a crazy time and you were happy to be alone now with your thoughts and yourself. You go into the house, dropping your bag to the floor.

“It feels so good to be home.” You mumbled aloud, locking the door behind you. You dragged your lazy tired butt upstairs to bed.

 

2 hours later you wake on your own accord, you had a wet dream about them both and you couldn’t shake them from your mind.

You decided to write a fic, about your rendezvous with Mark and Jack. After finishing the fic you had gotten things all taken care of, you were no longer ‘in your feelings’ anymore…well for the most part.

 

Jack decides to spend his lunch hour, reading up more of your fics. He had an hour for lunch and what great way to spend it with food and a raging boner. He goes back onto your page, he had it still in his bookmarks. He didn’t plan to go back to your fics but he was still so turned on, thinking of you.

He noticed you had posted a new one, 2 hours ago. He read through the fic, hiding up on the roof of the work building. He found a deserted corner in the warm sun but seated himself in the little shade that was there.

Half way through the fic it hit him, _she wrote about yesterday?! OH MY GOD! SHE DIDN’T!_ Jack gently dropped his phone onto the cement, it wasn’t broken thank god. He wasn’t upset or angry he was just caught off guard, he was re-horny about yesterday…..about you.

Jack couldn’t leave work as break was now almost up, he didn’t know what to do until it hit him.

He picked up his phone, brushing off some of the dirt. He checked to make sure it still worked fine. He texted Mark.

J: Hey Mark?

M: Hey!

J: If I needed you to do me a favour, you could leave work for a bit?

M: Uh oh, what’s up?

J: Nothing bad, just could you?

M: You’re my best friend, of course I could. Wait you aren’t trying to get me to pick up Burger King are you? Again?

J: Hahaha no, this isn’t about food now. I have to go into work in 3 minutes, I have already eaten.

M: Okay okay lol! So what can I do for you?

J: Go over to Y/N’s.

M: Why? Are you sure nothing is wrong? :/

J: I need you to……

M: To what?! Spit it out! Lol!

J: Well she ended writing up a fic about what we did together yesterday…

M: Really?!

Mark inhaled sharply, he couldn’t imagine how hot and steamy you must’ve described it all out. All that sexual description, made his heart stop. He gripped his chest tight, waiting for Jacks’ reply.

J: Yes, so I want you to go over there and punish her.

Mark shot up in his seat, causing his employees to turn and look. He nodded and waved them away, signally he was fine.

M: I’m on it!

Mark stood up quickly, calling out to the other room. “Hey Todd! Get in here!!”

A dark haired young man walked into the office, “Yes boss?”

“Cover for me, I have something important to do.” He grabbed his jacket, pulling his chair out for Todd to sit.

“You mean it sir?!”

“Jason isn’t here and you’re the next best thing.” Mark patted him on the back, rushing out of the room.

“I will not disappoint you sir!”

Mark ran down stairs, jumping into the car. He was about to pull out of the parking space, until he heard a knock on his window and he looked up. There stood a blonde young man, another one of his employees; so he rolled the window down.

“Yes Hunter?”

“Sir, I don’t know why you picked Todd to cover you. I’m so much better at my job than he is at his.”

“Hunter…please.” Mark rubbed his temples.

“Why are you leaving anyway? You’ve only been here 2 hours.” He crossed his arms.

“I have important stuff to do.” Mark started reversing.

“Boss!! Please! Let me do some of your work.”

“You can cover me tomorrow! Just go away!” He laughed, waving Hunter goodbye.

“THANKS SIR!”

Mark had you on the brain the whole ride back to your place. He would trade his work for you any day. He pulled into your driveway and stepped out of the car, thank god he had the drive here to get hard again. His work got him soft unless he was doing something cool, dealing with whiney employees wasn’t one of those things.

He walked up the front steps and took a deep confident smile. He knocked on the door, waiting for your answer. He was really hoping you’d be home, he wanted to do himself proud…..do Jack proud.

 

You hear someone knocking at the door and you get up from the computer, running to the front entrance.

You flung the door open and there stood Mark, you held your breath. “Mark?”

“Hey Y/N.”

“Don’t you have work to do?! Is something wrong?!”

“Well, I do have a little problem.” He smirks, pulling you in close by your shirt.

You give in to his kisses, making out with him deeply. He pushes you back, entering the house and closing the door.

“Mark?! What are you doing?”

He kisses your neck up and down, sucking on your earlobe, “I know what you did.”

“What do you m-“

“I saw the fic you wrote today.” He speaks softly, continuing to kiss your soft skin. Making his way down your collarbone, to your chest.

“You did?!” You gasped.

“Yes.” He exhales deeply, sliding his hands up your shirt and under your bra. He firmly grips your breasts, massaging them.

“Mark I-“                     

“Shhh.” He pulls your shirt up over your head and you raise your arms.

He removes his belt, pulling it through the loops. He uses it to tie your arms behind your back.

“How did you see it?” You ask, getting aroused.

“Jack saw it and-“

“He sent you?” You bite your lip, _Ohh ffuuuck….._

“Yes.” He slips your shorts down, reaching around and squeezing tight to your butt. He kneels down in front of you, tugging your panties off with his teeth. Without word, he bends you over his shoulder, spanking your bare ass.

“Ah!” You yelp.

He spanks you again.

“Fuckkk!” You clench your teeth, “Mark!”

“You’re so filthy, you were just dying to get home and tell the world what we did to you.” He spanks you again, with more force.

“Gahhhhmmmmm!!! Mark!!! Yes!”

He kisses the red mark he left on your ass cheek.

“Agh.” You let out a moany whine.

                He stands straight up again, “Take a seat.”

                You sit on the stairs. Waiting for his next move, you bite your lip again.

                “I’m going to punish you for it.” He growls, oh so sexually aggressive sounding.

                “Mmmmm.” You giggle.

                He takes a seat on the step below you, sitting between your legs. He spreads them open and he’s admiring you again.

                You just look down at him, watching him closely.

                He leans down, touching your pussy with his tongue.

                “Fuck! That’s cold!” You twitch.

                He licks you up and down; once, twice and three times before stopping.

                “Mark!” Please!” You gawk.

                “Hmm…maybe, maybe not.” He teases you, rubbing your pussy in circular motions with his thumb.

                “Nooo Mark! Don’t tease me!!!”

                He continues to rub you, up and down….round and round. “Someone’s getting wet.”

                “I can’t help it!” You shriek, “Please Mark!”

                He held your legs back, with all his upper body strength.

You were so limited in your squirming now and you just twitched uncontrollably instead.

                He licks you again, teasing you like crazy. “Mmmm you taste good.”

                You giggle, blushing so pink. He could talk dirty to you a million times and you couldn’t get tired of it.

                He eats you out, escaping little moans from his lips. He’s so amazing, he’s so strong and so _wow…._

                “MMMMM yesss Mark fuck!” You try to push against his arms, fighting his strength.

                You glance down at him every once in a while, he doesn’t take his eyes off you though… not for a second. He loves watching the faces you make and hearing the sounds that escape you.

                He inserts a finger inside you, fingering you slow but deep.

                “Fucckkk!” You bite your lip, tugging at the belt. You wanted to touch him so bad, run your fingers through his hair…. _pull on it._

He inserts another finger and you arch your back.

                “Yeeeesssuuuhhhh Mark! Right there!” Your eyes roll back.

                He fingers you faster and without warning, he curls his fingers hitting your G-spot.

                “I’m cumming!!!!” You curl your toes tight and you shake like a leaf, as you cum.

                He continues to eat you out, despite how sensitive you are now.

                “Mark!! Ahh!!” You cry out.

                He slows down and stops, pulling his fingers out. He sucks on them, as you watch.

                “Mmmm.” You smirk.

                Mark pulls you up, throwing you over his shoulder.

                You didn’t ask any questions but you were soaking wet and ready for him.

                He takes you into the living room, throwing you onto the couch, “You want me?”

                “Yesss! I want you!”

                He comes up standing above you, undoing his pants. You look up at him, just so eager for his dick.

                “Hmmm maybe not.” He takes a step back.

                You gasp. “Mark please!!! Please fuck me!” you give him a pouty face while you whine.

                “You want me to what?”

                “FUCK ME!! PLEASE MARK PELASE!!!” You beg.

                “How about I fuck your ass instead?” He threatens, “You’re MY dirty little slut after all.”

                “Yes I am.” You giggle proudly, batting your eye lashes.

                “You’re fucking adorable.” He climbs on top of you, kissing you deeply. He presses his dick against your pussy lips, getting the head wet.

                “Mark please….”

                “God you’re going to soak the couch love.”

                “I don’t care!!!” You whine, “Fuck me!!!”

                He teases you with the head, so wet and soft.

                You let out a growl.

                He raises a brow at you, _Oh really now?!_ He reaches out and wraps his hand around your throat.

                You gasp for air as he chokes you, “fuck you.” You hiss.

                “You’ve done it now!” He aggressively sticks his dick inside you.

                “Mmmm ffuuuccckkk yessss!!!” You cry out.

                “I don’t know who you think you’re talking to like that.” He thrusts deep inside you, “you don’t know who you’re messing with.”

                “Bring it on big boy!” You squeeze your pelvic muscles, tightening around his dick.

                “Grrrrr Y/N!” He clenches his teeth, “you’re going to regret your sharp tongue.” He chokes you more.

                “FUckk YeSss!” Your strained moans escape you, you can’t grab him and you were just dying to.

                He fucks you harder and deeper, gripping tight to your throat and your breast with his free hand. “You’re a dirty little slut.”

                “Yes, I am! I am a dirty little slut!” You cry out, throwing yourself forward, “Mmmmmmm fuckk Mark!” You shoot him puppy dog eyes.

                “What is it babygirl?” He teases you.

                “Kiss me.” You whine.

                He leans in and your noses just touch, then he pulls away and speeds up his thrusts. “Hahaha I don’t think so.”

                “Don’t tease me Mark! Kiss me!” You let out a moany cry.

                He pulls out of you, leaving you breathless.

                “Mark please…” You whispered.

                He gets up from the couch, pulling you to your feet. “Okay.” He pulls you in, chest to chest with you and kisses you deeply.

                Your lips part and you sigh, he spins you around and bends you over the arm of the couch.

                “I may have kissed you BUT don’t think you’ve won me over.”

                “I just might’ve.”

                “Oh just you wait.” He laughs, pressing the tip of his dick against your dripping pussy.

                You look down to notice the wet spot on the couch and you grunt.

                He slides his dick back and forth along your curve, before teasing your other hole.

                You bite your lip.

                “You wanna do any apologizing to me?” He asks in his deep sexy tone, “Before I fuck your ass.”

                “No.” You growl.

                “For someone with no arms and such a tiny little body….you talk a lot of shit.”

                Before you could speak, he sticks it in and you yelp! “EEYYAHH!”               You buck, as you let out a scream.

                He slides it in deep but slow and your legs are already shaking. “Holy fuck! You’re so tight!”

                “FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!” You cry out louder.

                “Shhhh babygirl someone’s going to hear you!”

“I don’t care!” You moan more, the faster he fucks you.

He reaches out to cover your mouth, fucking you faster.               “I don’t want them thinking I’m killing you.”

“Mmmghhmmm!” You let out muffled cries.

He fucks you faster, grabbing at your ass and digging his nails into your skin.

You hold your sounds in long enough, that he lets go of your mouth.

“Thank you.” You gasp.

“Fuck, you’re tight I wanna cum so deep inside you.”

                “Cum in me then!” You cry out.

                He bites his lip, fucking harder. “Fuck fuck fuck!” He quickly undoes the belt from your arms, “play with yourself but DO NOT CUM.”

                You rub your sore arms, before reaching down with one of your hands and you rub your pussy.

“Mmmmm!!”

                He looks over and down at you doing what you’re told and it makes him throb. “FUCK YES! I’M CUMMING!”

                “Cum for me Mark!” You cry out rubbing yourself faster.

                He lets out a deep groan and his body convulses as he cums deep in your ass. “Sighhhhhh!”

                “Okay hold on a second.” He pulls your hand away and sucks on your wet fingers.

                “Mmmm.” You giggle.

                He pulls out of you and you slow yourself down. He then pulls you up from that position, sitting you back onto the couch.

                You sit back and open your legs, you continue playing with yourself.

                Mark watches you closely, your rubbing turning into fingering. “Mmmmm yesss.” You moan softly.

                “Fuck, go faster.” He commands. He’s still hard and begins jerking himself off.

                You finger yourself faster, curling your toes. “Fuckkkk!”

                He takes you again by the throat, “faster babygirl.”

                “I wanna cum Mark please!” You cry out.

                “Not yet.”

                You slow down a little, to ease the tension you had boiling inside you.

                “Nuh uh keep going.” He leans back reaching into his pants pocket, taking out his phone.

                “What are you doing?” You moan out nervously.

                “Don’t worry about it.” He smirks, _he’s always up to something…._

You continue fingering yourself, on edge. “Fuck Mark pleasseee!!!”

                “Be patient sweetie.”

                He grabs the belt again and you bite your lip.

                “Okay, now stop.” He says.

                “Nooo Mark I wanna cum!!”

                “You will.”

                You stop and groan in frustration.

                He ties your arms again behind your back. He pulls you up from the couch, sitting you on the floor.

                “Lay down.”

                You nod and upon the floor, he gets you into a nice position and smiles.

                “Mark what are we-“

                “Wait.”

                He takes off his shirt, balling it up and stuffing it into your mouth. “Here you go sweetpea. You’ll need this.”

                You gasp, very minimal sounds escaped you. You looked up at him wide eyed, _what is he up to now?!_

He takes his phone in hand, setting up to take a photo.

                “Mmmaarrrkkkkkkk?!”

                “We’re gunna send a photo to Jack.” He explains.

                You take a sigh of relief and lay there patiently till he’s done taking the photo.

                “Now we wait.” He leans down, pinching your nipple.

                “HHNMMM” You let out a sound.

                Marks’ phone goes off and he reads the text from Jack, his eyes widen now and he smiles so evilly.       

                “hhhhhmmm?!” You raise a brow.

                “Jack said he wants to see you cum.”

                He pushes the coffee table back and kneels down in front of you.

                Bright red blush spreads across your face.

Mark pulls the shirt from your mouth, “it was just for the photo unless you’d prefer I leave it in.” He teases.

“No thanks.” You catch your breath.

Mark has you sit on the floor, against the couch. He lets you pull your arms in front of you, re-tying them.

He spreads your legs open again then leans in, eating you out some more. He wants to get you nice and soaking wet.

“Fuck!” You let out a cry, throwing your head back.

You already feel like cumming again, you relive your need to pull his hair.

Just as you’re getting so into it, he stops. “MARKKK!” You look down at him and frown.

 “Go on, play with yourself.”

You spread your legs open further, rubbing your pussy. You are so embarrassed feeling Marks’ camera on you but you were so turned on to know Jack will be watching.

“Mmmmm!” You moan, inserting your fingers. “Fuck!”

You finger yourself faster, you bite your lip looking at Mark with a weak smile.

“Faster for Jack okay?” Mark takes you by the throat with his free hand.

“Yesss!” You add another finger and moan more, “mmmmmmmm Jack!!”

You choke out your sounds and Mark is throbbing in his pants, “I wanna fuck you again.”

“Yes fuck me! Please!!” You clench your teeth.

“Let me help you sweetheart.” He swaps your fingers with his, fingering you deeply.

“FUCKKK! MARK!” You cry out, as he curls his fingers and hitting your g-spot. “I wanna cum now!!!”

He laughed proudly fingering you harder, “don’t cum yet.”

“Pleaseee let me cum!” You whine, moaning louder.

“Aw my needy little slut, you’re ready to burst huh?”

“Yessss! Pleaseeeee Markkkk!!”

He fingers you deeper and you tighten up around his fingers, trapping him in.

“Fuck!” He groans, “Cum now babygirl! Cum for Jack!”

Your whole body shakes like a leaf as you cum, soaking the floor and Marks’ fingers, “Fuuuuckkk!” Your eyes roll back and he slows down, pulling his fingers out.

He holds out his hand to you and you lean in to suck his fingers clean.

“Mmmmm.” You giggle.

He stops the recording and sends the video to Jack.

“Now we wait.” He undoes the belt from your arms, you fall over upon the floor. “I’m spent.” You say softly.

Mark picks you up, carrying you up to your bed. He lays you on the bedspread, “are you okay?”

“Yaa.” You heavily breathe, letting out funny sounds, “I wanna take a nap.”

Marks’ phone went off and you looked up at him with one eye open.

“You can take a nap but don’t get too comfortable.”

You yawn stretching out, “why not?”

“Jacks’ coming.”


	8. Leather Belts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. It's been about 7 months. I really really hope you guys like the last chapter of the fic! I did something new with it :D lol.
> 
> UPDATE 2017-JUNE-30TH THERE WILL BE ONE LAST CHAPTER! 9!!!

You laid there unable to sleep, you closed your eyes but you couldn’t sleep. Jack is coming, that rang through your mind like an alarm you were trying to ignore.

“Ngh.” You grumble, opening your eyes and sitting up.

“Can’t sleep?” Mark looked down at you.

“Uh.” You jump startled, “are you watching me?”

 

“Yes.”

“That’s weird but no I can’t sleep….Jack is coming.” 

 

“Oops, shouldn’t have gotten you all riled up.”

“Dummy.” You rolled your eyes.

 

He climbs into bed with you. He pulls you in, holding you to his chest. “We have some time.”

“Not again.” You grumble.

“Not for that dummy.” He laughed, running his fingers through your hair, “for a nap.”

You sighed of relief, “good, I need a break.”

You snuggled into him, he smelled so good. He was warm and you slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

When you open your eyes Mark was sitting on the edge of the bed, texting away.

“Hey.” You sat up and giggled, wrapping your arms around him.

“Hey sleepyhead.” He placed his hand on one of yours, looking down at you as you looked up at him. He kisses you on top of the head.

His phone rings and he pulls himself up from the bed, he answers; “hey, ya, ya, okay, okay, okay.” He then hung up.

 

You gulped, “Hmm….?”

“Jack’s here.”

Your eyes got wide, “okay…” You spoke nervously.

 

“Hmm, let’s get you uh prepped, shall we?” He pulls his belt from his pants once again.

 

“Okay….” You blushed, he wrapped the belt around your wrist and the left bedpost.

 

“Uh….” You waved your free hand at him.

“Ya, we will take care of that in a minute.” He signaled you to open your legs and you did as he said.

 

You could hear from downstairs, the front door opened and closed. Mark left your side and left the room for a moment. You could hear Jack coming up the stairs and the two of them exchanged brief quiet words. 

Mark entered the room first, with his camera out and got it recording on you. You saw it and you looked away blushing again.

Jack came into the room shortly after, “soooo do you wish to explain the fic you posted?” He lowered his voice and changed his tone as he approached the bed.

 

“I uh...I...didn’t mean to I….”

“No no, you didn’t think we would see it….I get it.” He smirked, undoing his own belt.

You gulped again.

He tied your right arm to the corresponding bedpost. You had no use of your arms now and you just sighed nervously.

 

“I saw the video and might I say, I jerked off at work and since I did that….do you know what that means?” He stood before the bed.

 

“What….?” You curled your lips in.

 

“I don’t need to cum again for a while and that will benefit us both now won’t it.” He slipped off his shoes and crawled into the bed between your legs.

 

“But Mark already-”

 

“Shhh.” He reached out and touched your lips.

 

You didn’t say a word.

“He what? Punished you already? Is that what you were going to say?”

You looked up at him and nodded.

He burst into laughter, massaging your left (his right) breast. He guided his hand up your chest and took you by the throat.

 

“Ah.” You squeaked out, looking away from him.

 

“Oh Y/N you’re so adorable, it’s only fair that  **I** get to punish you aswell and forcing me to masturbate AT WORK, you’re filthy.”

“But Jack I-” You choked out.

“Shhh, don’t say it.” He took your face in his free hand, tilting your face so your eyes met and he kissed you deeply.

Your body reacted with a feeling of sinking that had washed over you, you became instantly turned on, feeling his lips against yours and your cheeks flushed.

 

Every single time he kissed you, felt like the first time and you were putty for him already. It didn’t take much for you to say “I’m yours.”

 

“You knew what you were setting yourself up for, the moment you posted the fic.” He said.

 

“I know.” You whined, you couldn’t try to justify anything at this point.

 

He leaned in and kissed you again, making out with you aggressively as he squeezed tighter on your throat.

The sighs you let out, were full of pleasure and nervousness. You grew more needy for him, you wanted him so bad. He made you so weak, you didn’t even need your arms bound, you would submit to him regardless.

He slipped his right (your left) hand down your torso, gripping tight to you as he went. He rubbed your pussy, ever so softly he was barely touching you.

 

“Nghh.” You groaned.

“Someone’s impatient.” Jack laughed. He reached out his hand to Mark and he grabbed the lube to hand him. He soaked his fingers, inserting one into your pussy and teased your other hole. 

“Jack!” You gasped.

 

“Mmmm fingers in your ass?” He asked, laughing.

 

“Don’t say that!” You blushed bright red, looking away from him. Your arms tied preventing you from shyly hiding from him.

 

He leaned in and kissed you deeply on the lips, then kissed along your cheekbone to your ear. He sucked your earlobe a bit and whispered; “You want my fingers deeply in both of your holes?”

 

“Yess.” You whined, extremely aroused.

 

He pulled away, far enough to watch your expression as he inserted a finger into your ass.

 

“Ahh!” You closed your eyes, you had no other way to escape him for the moment.

 

You thrashed about as he fingered you. “Mmmm Jack yesss!!!”

“You like that baby?” He fingered faster, kissing down your neck and chest. He gripped tighly to your right (his left) breast and massaged it with a good hold on it. He flicked your nipple with his tongue, up and down and round in circles. He bit it.

  
  
  


“Ah! Fuck! Yes!”

 

He looked up at you sternly.

“Yes I like it. Bite me again.” You growled.

 

He bites your nipple again, making it red. “Be careful getting greedy with me.”

 

“I want you so bad though.” You cry out, as he adds a second finger in your ass.

He fingers you deeply beginning to stretch you out and you cry loudly. “Mmmm ssshitttt!”

 

“Please Jackkk I want you!” You cried out again.

 

“Oh do you?!” He pulls all his fingers from you.

 

“Jack nooooo!” You pout.

“Hmm hold on then.” He climbs out of the bed and goes into his bag and pulls out his brush. (Yes a man with gorgeous hair always carries a hairbrush....always.)

 

“Uh…” You looked at him wide eyed. 

 

He pulls the head from the handle and tosses it to the side. He lubes up the handle. Get it coated, he teases you, gently poking the outside back and forth between your holes, “eenie meanie minie….”

 

“Nghh.” You whined nervously.

 

“Moe!” He said enthusiastically, inserting into your ass hole.

 

“EEYYAHH!” You yelped, tugging at your restraints feeling the leather belt tighten around your wrists.

 

He fucks you with the brush and you curl your toes tightly.

“Mmmm fuck fuck fuck fuck yesss!” You close your eyes tightly, you open one and catch Mark’s gaze and the camera on you.

 

“You want me still huh?” Jack asked, smirking.

 

“Yes!!” You cried out, moaning louder.

  
  
  


“Hmmm.” He undid his jeans, pulling them down a bit and reaching into the hole of his boxers and pulling his rock hard cock out. He brushed the head of it along your pussy lips. He didn’t slow down as he continued fucking your ass.

 

“Y-you’re leaving it in?!” You asked frantically.

 

“Hmmmm yes, thinking about fucking you while I fuck your ass with the brush.”

 

“Can I handle that?! I don’t kn-”

“We can see huh?”

 

Mark leaned in, taking the brush in his hand. He fucked you with it as Jack lubed up his cock.

 

“Ah fuck!” You growled, “yesss!!”

 

“Thanks a lot.” Jack nodded to him, taking the brush back from him.

 

He backed up and continued filming, giving a thumbs up.

Jack continued fucking your ass with it, as he eased his dick into your pussy.

 

“Fuck Jack! O-oh my god!!” You screamed, your whole body shook.

 

“Mmmm baby, like both of your holes filled at the same time? You’re so filthy.” He hissed. Pulling you in close, he kissed you deeply and he tugged at your lip with his teeth.

 

“Mmm fuck fuck fuck fuck!” You moaned loudly. “Yes I love it!”

 

“Fuck, I swear to god.” He clenched his teeth fucking you faster.

 

You pulled again at your restraints, “I’m cumming!! FUCK!” You shrieked as you came all over his cock.

  
  
  


“Mmmmmm yes babygirl!” He fucked you faster.

 

“Shit shit shit ssssshhhittt!” Your eyes rolled back and you came a second time right away.

 

“Holy fuck.” He moaned, as you continued to soak him. He pulled the brush from your ass and set it aside.

 

Your legs shook and your whole body was almost seizing.

 

“Mmmm I’ve stretched you out, feels good don’t it?” He fucked you faster, reaching up and taking your throat, choking you roughly.

 

“YYYEESSS!” You cried out, cumming a third time. You became gushy and your body convulsed.

 

“Mmmmm fuck! Y/N!!!” He let go of your throat real quick, as he was worried as he came he would hurt you.

 

He pulled your legs up and open with your legs beside your ears. He dug his nails into your skin and he fucked you deeper, rougher, “FUCK I’M CUMMING!!!”

 

“Cum for me Jack! CUM FOR ME!!” You cried, clenching your teeth.

 

With that, he came so hard. His body shook as well and he collapsed on top of you.

Mark stopped the recording and put the camera down, “I have to go clean up.” He had soaked through his boxers with his own cum.

 

Both you and Jack were gasping for air, as he let go of your throat. You were wheezing almost and neither of you said a word.

 

Like you ran a marathon you were done. Mark returned and untied your arms. They fell to your sides and you lazily pulled them up and wrapped your arms around Jack. He was still inside of you and not only could you feel his fast beating heart but his cock was throbbing.

 

“S-s-s-shit.” He whispered. He pulled out of you and both of your fluids were soaking the sheets.

 

“Nghhh.” You let out a sound as you were no longer full.

 

You looked down at him and he looked up at you. You smiled at him warmly and his smile was him completely spent and with that, he then fell asleep instantly.

 

You giggled, holding him tighter. You looked over at Mark and smiled.

 

“That was too hot.” Mark whispered. He took a seat in the chair by the window.

 

“Ya.” You whispered back, you too dozed off.

  
  


When you both had woken an hour later, Mark was just coming back into the room.

 

“Sleep well?” He asked.

 

“Yes, I slept so soundly.” Jack laughed.

 

“As did I.”

 

“Good, I’m sure Felix is going to sleep soundly too.” Mark said, smiling.

 

“What?” You asked, raising a brow.

 

“I sent the video to Felix….”

 

You covered your mouth, shocked but not upset, “Wait, so….now he knows?”


	9. You Down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter, I'm so glad a final chapter was requested I loved putting this together! Sorry it's so long hahahaha legit longer than I've ever done, I THINK LOL! Enjoy!

“Yes, he knows.” Mark smirked, letting out a laugh like he was not a bit ashamed.

 

“And?”

 

“Well he said he will watch it now, this was an hour ago.” He started, “I haven’t looked yet to see if he replied.”

 

“Well look!” You cried in anticipation.

 

Mark went into his pocket and pulled out of phone, “oh look, a message from Felix.”

 

You sat on the edge of the bed, with Jack still passed out beside you. You lower your voice, “what did he say, tell me Mark!”

 

He hummed and scrolled playing with his finger on the screen. “He laughed and said he didn’t know who you were but that he loved the video.”

 

“Awww..” You blush, giggling.

 

“I told him backstory about how we met you.” He explained.

 

“Oh boy….”

 

He laughed again, “oh…” he stopped, “he’s typing again as we speak.”

 

Your eyes widened.

 

Mark was reading diligently and a blush spread across his face.

 

“Tell me Mark! Tell me!!!”

 

“I don’t know if I should…..” He said, smiling mischievously.

 

“Comeee onnnnnn!” You clenched your teeth, sighing.

 

“Hm, you come on!”

 

You jumped up from the bed, completely naked still. You jump into Mark’s lap and wrestle him for the phone.

 

“You strong enough Y/N?!” Mark laughed uncontrollably.

 

You exhaled, frustrated dropping yourself square into his lap. “I’m not wrestling you for it anymore.” You laugh, heavily breathing.

 

“What’s going on?” Jack asked, rolling over and sitting up in bed.

 

“I sent Felix the video, he texted back and I wanted her to wrestle to find out what he said.”

 

“You’re such a child.” He laughed, rubbing his eyes. He reached for his boxers and slipped them on.

 

“Oh shut up, so are you.” Mark scoffed playfully.

 

“Okay, just read it Mark please.” You pouted.

 

Mark caught his breath as well, going back into his text messages. “Okay okay...fine.”

 

He handed you his phone and you take it nervously, “is this a trick?”

 

“No why?”

 

“I don’t want you to punish me for having your phone.” You said, curling in your lips nervously.

 

“Sounds like you.” Jack added.

 

“It does…” Mark hummed, agreeing. “Not this time though, go ahead.”

 

“Okay...thanks.” You said, still unsure.

 

You went reading through the messages with Felix.

 

 

“Oh…” You mumbled, blushing.

 

“Ya.” Mark smiled.

 

“What?!” Jack asked.

 

“Felix said he wants to uh...drop by, if the 3 of us are down.”

 

“The 3 of us?”

 

“Ya….you two, down?” You smirk.

 

“I don’t know what this man has up his sleeve but I’m down.” Mark said, nodding.

 

“Jack, you down?”

 

Jack sat there a moment, he inhaled deeply and held his breath a few seconds before exhaling.

 

“You don’t have to.” Mark raised a brow.

 

“Oh no it’s not that.” Jack said, laughing.

 

“Oh?” You looked at him, worried.

 

“Ya, I just know Felix is one crazy son of a bitch. I just don’t know how to prepare for the unknown, for The Felix.” He explained.

 

 

You pulled yourself up from Mark’s lap and joined Jack, sitting next to him on the bed. You turned to him and smiled warmly, “Well, I only know him, like I know you guys….from Youtube AS A FAN. You know him forreal, so you both have to consider that. You know him like I don’t.”

 

“True….” Jack’s cheeks turned pink.

 

“So, what do I tell him? The 3 of us down? The 2 of us?” Mark asked, tapping the arm of the chair.

 

You looked over at Jack and he looked at you then looked over at Mark then back at you.

 

He nodded, “hell fucking ya I’m down!”

 

Mark texted Felix back and took this time to clean up a bit. He rubbed his chin, standing before the bed. “Do you want to put something on?” He asked you.

 

“Uh...I would like to.” You said, smiling.

 

Mark pulled his shirt up over his head and you sighed loudly.

 

They both looked at you, till it made you burst into laughter.

 

“Whatttt?!” You asked coy, smiling ear to ear.

 

He threw his shirt at you, “put it on, horndog.”

 

“Stoppp!” You giggled, putting the shirt on. “You’re really sexy, you have really really nice arms too.”

 

“You do.” Jack agreed, nodding. He reached over the bed to fetch his shirt. He wasn’t sure how it got there. He scratched his head, wondering what mid sleep shit he could’ve been up to.

 

“Aww thanks guys.”Mark pursed his lips, smiling.

 

“I wanna go back to sleep.” You whined.

 

“Can we at least make the bed up a little bit, change the sheets?” Mark asked.

 

“Hm, just so they get even more filthy later…..?” Jack asked, laying back into the warm sheets.

 

“Fine….you pigs.” He teased, laughing hysterically.

 

“It’s comfy, shut up.” Jack groaned rolling over.

 

Mark rolled his eyes and left the room.

 

You curled up next to Jack, wrapping your arms around him. “We have time.”

 

“I’m glad someone’s on my team.” He giggled into the pillow.

 

You held him close and ran your fingers through his hair. Instantly, legit in seconds he fell asleep. His tiny snores made you feel warm and fuzzy, you then followed suit and fell asleep as well.

 

Mark re-entered the room and took a look at you both, “oh come on….not going to help me clean up a bit?” He curled in his lips in frustration but took that moment to watch you two sleep, how peaceful you both looked. He sighed, he couldn’t deny that of you guys. He had a feeling anyway you’d both need it, especially you.

 

“Hey Y/N.” You heard Mark’s voice. “I let you sleep a good hour, it’s time to wake up.” He touched your arm and shook you, till you opened your eyes.

 

“Errrghh.” You rolled over and lazily looked up at him, “wait, an hour? What happened to Felix?”

 

“Well, he dropped off take out for us and went off again to drop some shit off at work.”

 

Jack shot right up in bed, almost pulled your arm from the socket. “TAKE OUT?!”

 

“Good god, my arm Jack! You could’ve pulled it right out, fucking stupid.” You growled.

 

“Sorry!” He turned to you, reaching out and rubbing your shoulder softly.

 

“It’s okay, I said you COULD’VE.” You laughed, “you crazy son of a bitch.”

 

“I DID say food.” Mark said.

 

“I know, I know.” You rolled your eyes, you both knew Jack well.

 

“I am sorry.” Jack frowned.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Who wants food?!” Mark asked, enthusiastically.

 

“Fuck yes!” Jack pulled himself quickly out of bed, almost giving himself a rush.

 

You went into one of your drawers and pulled a pair of panties out, slipping them on.

 

“Good idea.” Mark said, before leaving the room.

 

You decided to remove Mark’s shirt off your back, handing it back to him.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, raising a brow.

 

“Well I decided why not change, I wanna look cute.” You explained, going through your drawers.

 

“You always look cute.” Jack said, leaving the room.

 

“He’s right, you don’t NEED to look cute because you already are.” Mark agreed, putting his shirt back on. He pulled it up and smelled the shirt, ‘smells like you.”

 

“You’re fucking weird.” You said laughing, getting dressed. You had decided on a little pink skirt and white tank top. The soft cotton fabric brushed your skin and you giggled.

 

“You look great.” Mark said, pulling you in for a kiss. Feeling the soft fabric across your chest, cupping your boobs in his hands.

 

The two of you went downstairs to where Jack was, he was already unbagging the food and setting the table.

 

“Someone is eager.” You laughed, taking a box from him and placing it on the table.

 

“I am.” Jack said excitedly. “I wonder what Felix has in-store for us and why us 3 and not just you?” He asked, pulling your seat out.

 

You lazily sit down as he pushes you in. “I don’t know...I’m just as nervous as you are. If not more.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be great.” Mark said, taking a seat.

 

We passed around the food and served ourselves, Jack of course with a pile of fried rice on his plate. He was building a mountain of rice with chicken and pork trees on top.

 

You didn’t say a word, just was overcome with weird feelings, surreal feelings. You took the time to eat and look at each of them, getting lost in their faces. They hadn’t noticed though, especially Jack.

 

 

Once lunch was over and Jack’s plate was empty, you rose from the table and gathered the dishes.

 

“You can leave them sweetheart, I will do them later.” Mark said, packing up the leftovers.

 

“Oh no no no no.” You laughed, “you guys have done enough for me, more than enough. It’s the least I could do.”

 

“I mean, you did help us both get off, here and there and at work.” Jack said.

 

“You don’t have to. We still don’t know what Felix has for you, don’t tire yourself out.” Mark put the food in the fridge, closing it behind him. He reached out to playfully push you from the sink.

 

“Hot soapy water turns me on.” You blurted out, pushing back into him.

 

“Go ahead.” He smiled, backing off.

 

You laughed, doing the dishes, “I thought so.”

 

The guys finished cleaning up the house, chatting quiet enough you couldn’t hear a word and as the water running was overpowering.

 

You focused back on finishing up the dishes and you almost jumped, feeling hands wrap around your waist.

 

“Mmmmm hot soapy water you say?” Mark growled in your ear, sucking the lobe.

 

“Mmmmm, yes.” You moaned yourself as he tugged gently with his teeth.

 

“That’s hot.” He let out a little chuckle. He reached forward turning the tap off. He spun you around, pinning you against the counter.

 

“Why hello there sexy.” You bit your lip, tugging at the waist of his jeans, pulling him into you.

 

“Mmm, you’re the sexy one.” He smirked, pulling you in by the collar, kissing you deeply.

 

“Felix is here!” Jack shouted from the other room, hearing a car pull up into the driveway.

 

“Oh just in time.” Mark pulled from your lips, letting out a sexually tense sigh.

 

“I’m excited.” You admitted.

 

“So am I.”

 

Mark headed out of the kitchen, where for a split moment you were alone.

 

You were overcome again with emotions, not only were you going to meet THE ONE AND ONLY PEWIDIEPIE but under THESE circumstances! Damn! You also had no idea what he had up his sleeve, what kind of sexual lover was he!?

 

You inhaled deeply and exhaled deeper; you were overcome with nerves, you looked down at your outfit. You smiled warmly, it was the only thing you had under control.

 

You stepped out of the kitchen and approached the front door. You looked at Mark and over at Jack all 3 of you had the crazies in your eyes’. You were all one parts excited one parts nervous.

 

“Guys, go look not so weird.” You whisper loudly, fixing your hair the best you could; standing in front of the hall mirror.

 

The guys scrambled, Mark ran back into the kitchen and Jack went and stood on the stairs.

 

“God, what is this?!” You laughed. “We are so weird.”

 

There was a knock at the door and you inhaled and held your breath a moment before opening the door.

 

“Hi Felix, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” You beamed, holding the door open.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Y/N.” He says, stepping into the house.

 

You reach out your hand to shake his, he laughs and pulls you in for a hug.

 

“I hope you don’t mind.” He says.

 

“Oh no, I don’t mind.” You sniffled back tears, hugging him back. You were hugging THE Pewdiepie, THE ONE AND ONLY. AWESOMEEEE!

The guys come out to greet him, you already felt like part of the gang.

 

‘Sooo little miss, let us discuss how I loved that video Mark sent.” Felix said, taking you by the waist, “guide us to your bedroom.”

 

“Oh, surely.” You giggled.

 

The 4 of you reached upstairs. Your heart was pounding, you looked over at Jack and he smiled.

 

“So, my dear I would love to get to know you a bit more if you’d share about you.” Felix took a seat on your bed.

 

“We would like to know more about you as well.” Mark smiled, “WE don’t even know you that well.”

 

“Sure, I could talk a bit about me.” You nodded, going to take a seat on the bed beside Felix, instead he pulls you by the hand and you sit in his lap.

 

“Oh.” You giggle, feeling his erection poking you.

 

“Oops, ignore him for now.” He laughed. “So, tell us about Miss Y/N.”

 

Mark took a seat on the window sill and Jack in the chair.

 

Throughout the talk, you could feel Felix growing, pressing his erection through his pants, poking you in the butt. You talked about your work, hobbies, family life and interesting things about you.

 

Felix had pulled up your top a bit and was rubbing his thumb up and down along your hip bone.

 

“Are you good?” You asked, turning your head to look at him.

 

“Yes, why?” He asked, laughing. He masks his further laughs by pulling your hair together and up, he kissed the back of your neck.

 

“Ah, that tickles.” You giggled.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, continue.” He speaks softly, continuing to kiss up and down your neck.

 

 

Once you finished talking, Felix now had his hands in your shirt, firmly gripping both of your breasts. You had sat there with him groping you for the last 5/6 minutes.

 

You looked back and him and he laughed, “what? This is what you get for not putting a bra on.”

 

You blushed, “oh that’s right, I forgot t-”

 

“Mmm, it’s fine.” He said, kissing the back of your neck one last time. He pulled his arms out from under your shirt.

 

You let out a sexually aggressive sigh.

 

“So I’m already half hard, I need your help further. I don’t need you to do much, just undress for me.” Felix explains.

 

“Sure thing.” You nod giggling, you pull yourself from his lap and stand between Jack and Felix.

 

Mark pulls himself from the ledge, taking a seat on the bed alongside Felix.

 

“Go ahead Y/N.” Felix smiled.

 

You stood before them, slipping out of your skirt. Showing off your little pastel pink thong.

 

“Mmmm, that’s adorable. Might I say, I can’t wait to get them off.” He said, laughing a bit under his breath.

 

You did a slow spin for him. You caught Mark's’ gaze and the look on his face made you break out in an ear to ear smile.

 

He looked up at you, as if he fell for your body all over again and you hadn’t even gotten naked yet.

 

“You know how to make a lady blush.” You say, turning to Felix, as you pull your shirt up over your head and letting it fall to the floor..

 

“Mmmmm, come closer.” He commands.

 

You approach him and he reaches out to cup both of your breasts. “Mmm.” You let out a little moan.

 

He squeezes them and he himself let out a sound; a low deep groan escaped his lips. He releases them from his tight grip and you step back into your spot.

 

You slip your panties down and off. _Good, you didn’t want to dirty another pair so soon._ You stood before him, with your legs slightly open.

 

“Wow…..” Felix says no other words, for a moment he is lost in your beauty.

 

The room was silent and you looked at him with anticipation, _this is a good sign….right?_

 

“Turnaround.” He says, finally speaking.

 

You let out a playful giggle, “okay.” You turn around, with your back now to him.

 

“Mmmmm, I’m thinking you likely have THE nicest body I have EVER seen.” He gawks.

 

“Really?”

 

“Well…..hold on.” He pauses, rubbing his chin. “Bend over a little bit.”

 

You bend at the waist with your legs slightly open, you reach out and take both of Jacks’ knees for balance.

 

Felix leans back from his seated position, admiring the view.

 

“Yes, really.” He confirms. He sits back up and slides himself forward and slowly up from the bed.

 

You look back at him and raise a brow.

 

He then drops, kneeling down behind you. “You’re absolutely breathtaking.”

 

“Thank you.” You giggle, looking forward with your eyes in Jack’s lap. He had not yet popped a noticeable erection but that could easily change; you were sure.

 

Mark watched attentively, palming his own erection over his clothes. He exhaled deeply, getting aroused again.

 

You could hear Felix hum behind you, still you were unsure of his next move. You looked up at Jack and he smiled down at you.

 

“Hello cutie.” Jack said, biting his lip, “I’m loving the view.”

 

“Hi.” You say back, giggling.

 

Your face flooded bright red and you let out a moan.

 

Jack looked at you eyebrow raised, he leaned over trying to take a look.

 

Felix had parted your lips and plunged his cold tongue deep into you.

 

“Mmmmmm shittt.” You moaned more, with your head down into Jack's’ lap.

 

He wrapped his hands around you, holding your hips and eating you out further.

 

Jack looked again, smiling and biting his lip again.

 

You pulled your head up and your eyes met his and you continued moaning.

 

Mark had sat forward and was watching. He exhaled deeply, groaning and getting aroused.

 

Felix stopped, breathing heavily and he pulled himself up. “Mmmm, you taste good.” He said smirking. He slaps your ass one time and you fall more forward into Jack’s lap.

 

“Oh, thank you.” You giggled, pulling yourself up from Jack’s lap; with his help.

 

“Well I have already precame.” Felix admitted, showing off his wet spot through his pants.

 

You paused,“Wait, just from-”

“Yes, just from eating you out A LITTLE BIT!” He laughed, “this has never happened.”

 

“Wow….well I guess that’s a compliment.” You blushed again.

 

“I am rock solid, it almost hurts.” He said, growling.

 

You look down at his rock hard dick, almost bursting at the seams. He had a wet spot through the fabric and you giggled, still with disbelief. _How could a man get wet from eating out? Like...does me getting off help a man get off….?! Wow…._

 

“Mmmm I’m ready to get down to business.” He said, biting his lip. He went to the head of the bed and propped up the pillows. “Jack get into bed, sit up against the pillow.”

 

“Got it.” Jack nodded, getting into bed. Sitting up against the pillows, waiting for the next move.

 

 

“We are gunna need some lube.” Felix said, turning to face you.

 

“Alright.” You said, going around to the nightstand and pulling the tube out. You hand the bottle to him and he hums looking at it.

 

“What?” You asked.

 

“We are going to need more.”

 

You looked at him wide eyed, “alright hang on then.” You blinked many times as you left the room. Going into the bathroom you shuffled through the bin under the sink, grabbing two more tubes and heading back down the hall.

 

You entered back into the room and Jack had his lube covered hand stroking his dick. You let out a little gasp, not quite startled but caught off guard. You became pink in the face AS IF YOU DID NOT JUST HAVE CRAZY SEX WITH TWO OF THESE MEN.

 

“I thought I’d get myself started.” Jack said, smiling at you.

 

“Oh.” You giggled nervously, “okay.”

 

“I thought I would too.” Mark laughed, lubing up his hand before he himself jerked off.

 

You looked over at Mark and back at Jack then looked over at Felix and took a deep sigh of overwhelmed disbelief.

 

“Aw babydoll what is it?” Mark stopped.

 

“Oh no no, nothing.” You giggled, “This is just a lot….”

 

“You alright?” Felix asked.

 

“Yes you guys really!” You broke into laughter, “I’m overwhelmed with happiness and shock. It’s all like a dream for me, this whole thing has been; from the moment the girl approached Jack and I at the park….until this moment right here.” You explained.

 

“It really is huh?” Jack asked rhetorically, smiling big as he hummed.

 

“Hmmm well, I want you to get into the bed as well sweetie.” Felix said, pulling you in by the waist. Kissing you deeply before pulling away, he could sense how bad your lips longed for his and didn’t want to part; so he teased you.

 

You got into the bed, crawling towards Jack and getting between his legs. “I got it.” You giggled, reaching out and replacing Jack’s hand with yours. You jerked him off, holding tight to the shaft. You felt a rush of arousal crawl up your back, you clench your teeth and let out a little growl. You gently dug your nails into him, you wanted him so bad inside of you.

 

“Mmmm fuck.” Jack groaned.

 

You giggled and looked up at him. His baby blue eyes gleamed and at the sight of you, his pupils dilated. For a moment you got lost in them, you could cum just by the way you felt when your eyes’ met.

 

He took you by the throat and you let out a moany cry.

 

“Mmmmm y-y-es!” You growled.

 

He pulled you up by the throat and leaned down to kiss you deeply, that turned into making out.

 

You climb on top, straddling him. “Mmmmmm.”

 

He gasps for air and you pull from one another. “You’re so sexy.” He let out a moan, feeling you lower yourself.

 

You rub your pussy against the head, the lube is cold and you gasp softly.

 

“Mmm fuck, you tease me!” Jack whined.

 

“Oh I do, don’t I?” You bit your lip, slowly lowering yourself on him. You get just the head in and the look on his face could turn you evil. He wanted you so bad, he groaned.

 

You grabbed the lube putting some in your left hand. You slowly rode him, just teasing the head. You take your lubed up hand and jerk him off while he’s inside you.

 

“Mmm fuck yes.” He groaned again.

 

From Felix you hear a groan too, he had not yet touched himself. He seemed to have a lot of self control. He did though slip out of his pants and stood in his boxers. His erection was almost poking from the hole in his boxers.

 

“You good Felix?” You asked, laughing.

 

“Don’t.” He growled, “I’m trying not to just cum already.”

 

“Okay! Okay!”

 

You pulled your hand away and Jack thrust deep up into you. “Ahhh! Shit! Jack! Some warning!” You cried.

 

“Sorry love, you bring some kind of animal out of me.” He panted, fucking you with quick thrusts.

 

You couldn’t take a hold of Jack with your lubed up hand, you extended it outwards. “One of you come here!!!”

 

“Go ahead.” Felix smirked, nodding to Mark.

 

Mark climbed into the bed, just off to the side of you. You reached out and took Mark in your soaked hand. Jerking him off.

 

Felix went to set up each of your cameras, in many different angles. He wanted to capture all the glory.

 

“Oh fuck.” Mark moaned, you gripped tighter to him the faster Jack fucked you.

 

Felix stood before the bed, off to the side of the camera, still keeping himself from jerking off.

 

You looked over at Mark and you grew shy, the way his warm brown eyes watched your uncontrollable expressions and your face flushed and felt warm.

 

Mark bit his lip and his gaze went from you back over to Felix.

 

You too looked over at him, “What?!” You asked, laughing nervously.

 

“Mmmm, y/n do you mind if I fuck your ass?” Mark asked.

 

“Oh.” You gasped, taken aback, “I don’t mind go ahead…..big boy.”  You smirked.

 

“Mmmm someone’s eager.” He smiled excitedly, sliding across the sheets to get behind you.

 

You clench your teeth again, _you couldn’t believe you went from a brush to now Mark and we have seen Mark…...DAMN. You couldn’t believe you would have two men in each of your holes….HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE._

 

Mark finished off the first tube of lube, putting it on his fingers. He teased your hole with two and slowly inserted them into you.

 

“Ah fuck!” You hissed, that amazing sensation you felt earlier with the brush...had returned and you loved it.

 

Jack fucked you faster.

 

“Ah fuck fuck fuck Jackkk!” You cried out, as he reached up and took you by the throat. He choked you as he fucked you and Mark was knuckles deep in your ass.

 

Felix grabbed the other tube of lube, opening it and putting some in Mark’s free hand.

 

He jerked himself off a bit, getting it soaked. He pulled his fingers from you and you were just waiting for him to slide his dick in.

 

“Mmmm fuck I wanna cum already.” Jack moaned, pulling you in to kiss you again and to bite at your lip.

 

Mark leaned down and poked your slightly stretched hole, with his tongue.

 

“Ah cold Mark! Shit!” Your body flinched, caught off guard, “your tongue is cold good god!”

 

He inserted his tongue and continued jerking himself off.

 

Felix held the sides of his face, he held his breath and was just speechless at the sight before him. He himself was blushing, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

 

 

Jack let go of your throat and you gasped for air.

 

“Fuck me already Mark!!” You cried in anticipation.

 

He pulled from you, opening his mouth and dripping saliva into your hole.

 

“Ah.”

 

He reached his hand out for more lube, Felix was quick to help.

 

He dripped some of the lube onto you, getting some on the base of Jack’s cock and his balls.

 

“Ah that’s cold.” Jack moaned, tightening up inside you.

 

“Oh god, Jack slow down a second.” You cried out.

 

Jack slowed down, he looked up at you with your boobs bouncing. He reached out and took them both in a tight grip, pulling at your nipples.

 

Mark poked your hole with the tip of his dick, slowly inserting himself into your ass.

 

“EEYYYAHH!” You let out a loud shriek. You almost completely fall onto Jack and trap his hands under you.

 

“Holy fuck you’re so tight.” Mark said, “I wanna wreck you so bad.” He continued to slowly thrust into you.

 

“Ssssshhhiiittttt.” You cry out, “both of you! Faster! Pleaaseeee!” You begged.

 

Mark and Jack both picked up speed fucking you faster.

 

You began tearing up, dripping tears onto Jack’s chest.

 

The look on your face, was pure bliss but Jack thought he would ask anyway, “Are you okay darling? I hope those are happy tears.” He choked out his words, fucking you deeper.

 

“Yes! Hurts so good!” You threw your head back, more tears streamed down your face.

 

Jack reached up and wiped your tears.

 

You looked over at Felix, the horny emotional mess you were. “I know what you’re waiting for.”

 

“You do?” He asked, smugg. He was waiting for you to get situated, till you had become comfortable with the double penetration. He was so kind hearted and sweet, he just wanted you to be ready for more.

 

“Yesss!” You moaned out giggling, “well come on already! I have a lonely hole with your name on it.”

 

“Good god woman.” Felix grew wide eyed, “what a filthy mouth.” He slipped out of his boxers.

 

“I am filthy, for you three.” You giggled.

 

He climbed into the bed and was on his knees off to the side of you.

 

You shifted a bit from your current position, causing both of your holes to stretch further. “Ah shit!” You cried.

 

“Shittt, you’re pulling.” Mark hissed.

 

You looked up at Felix, “good god.” You were surprised by his size, you had not really thought about it throughout watching his videos but you grew even more excited now.

 

He looked as if he was about to erupt, were you even able to get it in your mouth before he cums?!

 

You reached out, taking a hold of his cock. You gripped tightly and stroked a bit before sticking it in your mouth and sucking him off.

 

“Mmmm fuck yes baby, show me what you can do. I know you’re a dirty little slut for us, how you like each of your holes filled.”

 

How vulgar he spoke turned not only you on but Jack on. He fucked you faster and deeper. Mark continued stretching you out and your screams remained muffled with your mouth full.

 

Tears had once again streamed down your face, you were over the moon. You came over and over and over.

 

“You have completely soaked us both.” Jack growled, “I wanna cum already!”

 

You pull from Felix and let out a cry as you gasp for air, “fuckkk.”

 

You take his cock back in your mouth. Sucking him off faster, you could feel him tensing up.

 

He groaned deeply as he thrusted causing you to almost gag.

 

“Mmmm that was so sexy.” He said biting his lip, “gag on it for me.”

 

You continued gagging on it, moans escaped between your lips.

 

“Mmmmm.” Jack moaned, watching you scratch up his chest with your nails, leaving marks on his skin.

 

You sucked faster and you felt Mark throb inside you.

 

He let out a deep groan, gripping tight to your hips. “I wanna cum soo deep inside your ass.”

 

You reached out for Jack’s hand, crying for him. He took your hand and you squeezed for dear life as you continued gagging on Felix’s cock. Your body shook and you bucked, pulling him from your mouth.

 

“Fuck.” You panted, “I feel like cumming!” Your eyes rolled back.

 

“Cum baby.” Mark commanded.

 

With that, you came again and your legs shook like a leaf. “Fucccckk.” Your eyes rolled back again and Jack laughed warmly at the sight of you, as he continued thrusting deep up into you.

 

You returned to sucking Felix off, feeling Jack now throbbing inside of you. You could tell they were both getting ready to cum.

 

Felix held the back of your head and fucked your throat until he came, you didn’t even need to swallow it was gone. He didn’t slow down, he continued fucking your throat, you dripped saliva onto your chest and onto Jack.

 

“Fuck I wanna cum!” Mark growled, digging his nails into your hips.

 

“MMGGHHH!” You screamed, muffled. You felt a warm sensation and Mark came deep inside your ass.

 

He pulled out and he sat back panting. His face red and sweaty, he let out funny sounds and a little chuckle. Watching the view, of you getting fucked in the pussy by Jack and fucked in the mouth by Felix.

 

You were dripping Mark’s semen from your stretched out hole, it was cold and you winced giggling.

 

Felix was ready to cum again, “my god y/n, you’re so gorgeous gaggin on my dick.”

 

You looked up at him, with your face soaked in tears and sweat. You smirked and he smiled down at you.

 

Felix looked up at Mark, “bring me my phone.”

 

“Okay.” Mark lazily slid out of the bed and went to grab his phone, it was still recording propped up. There was still Mark’s and Jack’s cameras set up recording the other angles.

 

He filmed a close up as he approached the bed, handing it smoothly over to Felix.

 

Felix looked at you through the camera, you looked up at him. He pulled from you and you gasped for air once more.

 

“My god, gorgeous. Hello. You love being our play thing huh?”

 

“Yes.” You say, in a whiney tone batting your lashes. You open your mouth wide and with your tongue out you say aaaa.

 

“Oh someone’s eager, you wanna make me cum again?” He bites his lip, sighing.

 

“Y-y-yes Felix p-p-please.” You stuttered as Jack fucked you faster.

 

“Oh goddamn.” His ears perked up at the sound of his name.

 

 

He takes you by the chin, tilting your face up. You made direct eye contact with him through the camera. He felt a weird rush enter through his chest, he didn’t realize how beautiful you were till this moment.

 

“Please Felix.” You whimpered softly. You open your mouth again and say aaaaaa.

 

He pulls your face in and slowly inserts the tip back in, “tease me.”

 

You swirled your tongue along the head, as he’s partially in your mouth already.

 

“Mmmmmmm.”

 

You sucked him off slowly, without his help.

 

“Okay, now stop.” Felix commands.

 

You pull him from your mouth and you pant heavily once again.

 

Jack pulls out of you and you sigh, he lets out a sexually frustrated groan. He wants to cum so bad.

 

Felix gets into the bed, you and Jack move over. He lays in the middle of the bed upside down. “Get on top sweetie.” He commands.

 

You straddle him,with the remaining on your hands, you rub yourself.

 

The three guys stare at you wide eyed and watch you play with yourself.

 

You take Felix’s dick and guide it into you. You let out a scream, he’s thick as hell and he even let out a sound.

 

“Fuck.” He groaned, laying his head back so his head hung over the bed.

 

You rode him, rolling your hips into him and he rolled his hips into you.

 

Jack got out of the bed and stood there watching Felix, he gulped. He was feeling something funny. He bit his lip.

 

Mark got into the bed, taking the tube and lubing up his cock once again. “Get ready babygirl.”

 

You slowed down and looked back at Mark, “Oh I’m ready for you.” You said biting your lip.

 

Mark slowly reinserted his cock into your ass, “ahh yes, I missed the feeling already.” He cooed. He thrusted full forced into you, shaking the bed and even Felix was being thrusted upwards with his head still off the edge.

 

“Good god Mark.” Felix laughed.

 

“Mmmmm.” Mark moaned thrusting deeper into you.

 

“NYYAHHH!” You let out a scream, Felix was stretching you out and Mark was wrecking your insides.

 

Felix looked over at Jack and what he said next put Jack into a shock.

 

“Come on, I wanna help you cum.”

 

You looked up and over at Jack, Jack was dumbfounded but he had been thinking about it the whole time.

 

He beckoned Jack over, “don’t be shy.”

 

“Oh I’m not.” Jack said smirking.

 

“Ya, I fucked him earlier.” Mark laughed.

 

“Mmmmm yes yes yes yes!” You moaned, choking out with each thrust.

 

Felix reached out and grabbed Jack by his hips, “I’ve wanted to suck your dick for a while now.”

 

“Mmmm well now you can.” Jack reached down and held Felix’s head up. He smiled down at him as he rubbed the head of his cock against his lips.

 

Felix sucked firmly on the head and Jack let out a deep moan.

 

He held a handful of Felix’s hair as he slowly inserted the rest of himself into his mouth.

 

“Mmmm.” Felix moaned.

 

Mark fucked you deeply, his thrusts forced Felix deeper on Jack’s dick.

 

“Fuck.” Jack groaned.

 

Felix reached back and squeezed tight to Jack’s thighs and the further Mark thrusts, the more Jack was forced down his throat.

 

Jack didn’t even need to thrust into him, Mark was doing it enough. “Mark, pull her arms back.”

 

Mark nodded and pulled your arms back behind you, Jack took them.

 

With him leaning over, it caused Felix to further gag on it.

 

Felix squeezed tighter to Jack’s thighs, squirming under you.

 

“Mmmm fuck yess! I wanna cum!” You cried, as being held in place turned you on even more.

 

“Cum for Felix babygirl.” Mark growled.

 

Your body shook and you felt the pressure build up inside you.

 

Jack pulled back, Felix gasped for air and his face was pink. “Holy fuck, you’re good.”

 

“J...ack.” Felix choked out, “f-f-c...k…”

 

“You okay?” He asked, looking down at him.

 

“Y-y-ye-s-s.” His eyes rolled back and he came deep inside you. He leaned his head back again, opening his mouth.

 

Jack smirked, sticking his dick back into his mouth. He tugged Felix’s hair again, as he returned to fucking his throat.

 

“Shitttt!” You cried out, as you yourself came, soaking Felix and Mark.

 

Mark pulled you back by your arms and Felix fell out of you. Mark pulled out of you and quickly thrusted himself into your pussy. He bent you over, smacking your ass.

 

You took a hold of Felix’s cock and sucked him off. You played with his balls with one hand and jerked him with the other.

 

“Mmmmmhmmmm!” Felix moaned, still squirming around.

 

 

Again Mark thrusted deeply into you, he smacked your ass again and you yelped. He pulled a handful of your hair together and tugged you back with force. “Mmmmm y/n you’re such a dirty little slut.”

 

“Mmmmhmm I am.” You cried out.

 

Jack pulled out of Felix’s mouth and he coughed but smiled up at him and Jack smiled back.

 

“Shit….” Felix mumbled panting; still red in the face with his cheeks soaked with tears and his own saliva.

 

“Let’s get you into a comfier spot.” Jack smiled.

 

“F-f-fina-all-y-y.” Felix pulled his exhausted body up with Jack’s help and he slid over next to you and Mark, resting his head on one of the pillows.

 

“Mmmm, you look spent.” Mark said, biting his lip and looking over at Felix.

 

“I-I am.”

 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet.” Jack said, smirking. “Roll over.”

 

“Good god.” Felix giggled, rolling over onto his stomach. He took the other pillow and put it under his stomach to hold his lower half up.

 

Jack got into the bed and straddled Felix, trapping him onto the bedspread. He took more lube, covering his dick with it and using a little on Felix’s hole.

 

“Oh boy, be gentle. I’ve only been fucked by one other man.” Felix said, looking back at him.

 

“Oh ya? Who? Do I know him?” Jack asked, raising a brow.

 

“Cry.”

 

Everyone slowed down and looked over at him, even you were shocked.

 

“Good god Felix, that’s sexy.” Mark laughed, he smacked your ass again and he continued to fuck you harder. “Get down and arch your back.” Mark demanded, pushing you forward. You were pushed forward, with your face in the sheets.

 

“Mmm you were fucked by Cry? Mmmm that turns me on.” Jack hummed, inserting his fingers into Felix’s hole.

 

“Ah!” He winced and it turned into soft moans.

 

“I wanna loosen you up, unless you want me to wreck your ass?!” Jack threatened.

 

“Mmm you can wreck me if you want.”

 

Jack grinned big, fingering him deeper. His dick was rock solid, just waiting to finally fuck Felix.

 

Mark inserted his thumb into your asshole as he continued to fuck you doggystyle.

 

“Shittttt!! Marrrkkk!!” You screamed.

 

Felix reached back and grabbed tight to Jack’s cock with Jack’s fingers in his hole, “mmmm Jack just fuck me already!”

 

“Mmmmm, what was that?” Jack asked, playing coy.

 

“JACK FUCK ME ALREADY!”

 

He threw his head back and laughed, “okay okay!” He pulled his fingers from Felix.

 

Felix let go of Jack’s dick and hung onto the pillow, sinking his teeth into it. “Ready.”

 

“Mmmm, you can’t be ready for this.” Jack smirked, sliding himself slowly into Felix.

 

“GGRHHHH!” He scream into the pillow, clenching his teeth tightly.

 

“Mmm holy fuck, you’re so tight.” Jack hissed, biting his lip.

 

He placed his hands on either side of him and used the gripping on the bed as leverage to get deeper, his slow deep strokes had Felix screaming into the pillow.

 

“Mmmm want me to go faster? Deeper? Felix tell me.” Jack taunted him.

 

“MMMMHMMM! YYYSSSS!” He replied, soaking the pillow with his saliva.

 

Jack fucked him faster, taking Felix by the hips. He pulled him up and back. In the same position Mark had you in.

 

Felix dropped the pillow from his mouth and coughed letting out little laughs. “Mmmm fuck me Jack fuck me!”

 

Jack nodded and fucked him deeper, pounding into him.

 

Mark smacked your ass again, getting balls deep now.

 

“SHIT! MMMMAAARRRRK! IT HURTS SOO GOOD!” You screamed, cumming on his dick.

 

“Mmmm that’s it babygirl, cum for me.” He said, watching you twitch and shake as you cum again.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Felix moaned, curling his toes. “I wanna cum already.” He said, reaching down and grabbing his own dick, jerking himself off.

 

“Mmmm cum for me then.” Jack said, fucking him faster. He took a handful of his hair again and tugged on it.

 

“Ah shit!!” Felix cried out, cumming all over the sheets. He was heavily breathing, still hard over the fact Jack continued to fuck him.

 

“Oh fuck y/n I’m cumming!” Mark groaned, pushing you forward so you land stomach down on the sheets. He fucked your hips into the bed and wrapped his arms around you, holding on for dear life.

 

“Cum for me! Cum for me! Cum for me!” You cried out a shrill scream, cumming again yourself.

 

Mark let out the deepest moan you had ever heard, as he came so deep inside you. He was wheezing and clinging to your back. “F…..Ah.”

 

You let out a warm laugh, catching your breath.

 

Mark pulled himself from you, getting up on his knees. He pulled you out from under him, “I want you to cum again.” He said.

 

“Mark I don’t know if I can.” You giggled, blushing.

 

“Mmmm babygirl I think you can.” He smirked.

 

Felix looked up at you with his tired face, “come over here love.” He patted the sheets.

 

You stretched out your sore body and slid across the bed to Felix and Jack.

 

Felix took you by the hips and pulled you down in front of him. He arched his back as Jack continued to fuck him.

 

“Oh what a view.” You said, sighing.

 

 

Jack slowed down a bit to let Felix be more romantic with your kitty, like he seemed to really like doing.

 

Felix teased your pussy lips with his right hand. “You’re so red, Mark really did a number on you huh….? I wonder how sensitive you are.”

 

You gasped, feeling his fingers spread apart your lips.

 

He poked your clit with his tongue.

 

“Oh Felix nooo! That tickles!” You shriek.

 

“Oh does it?” He asked, looking up at you.

 

You clench your teeth, watching him diligently.

 

He wraps his arms tightly around your thighs, holding you in place. He then just eats you out, roughly and not holding back.

 

“Oh shittt Felix!” You cried out, you were trying to break free of his hold.

 

Jack picked back up speed thrusting deep into Felix, forcing his face against your pussy.

 

Felix now had his tongue plunged deep inside you, with his whole face against you, almost like he was suffocating.

 

“Shit shit shit shittttt! Right there!” You cried out. Your body shook again and you came, getting it all over Felix’s lips and in his mouth.

 

He pulled back and gulped hard, :”good god. I could drown in that pussy and not even be mad.” He wheezed, going back to it.

 

“Shit it’s too sensitive!! AH! FELIX!!” You continued to squirm..

 

Mark pulled up sitting beside you, he leaned down and kissed you deeply.

 

You let go of Felix’s hair and let your arms fall on either side of you.

 

Mark pulled his lips from yours, he reached up and then took you by the throat. “Cum again babygirl. We wanna see you cum again okay? It’ll help Jack finish, seeing you get eaten out while he fucks Felix.” Mark spoke softly.

 

“Okayyy okayyyy.” You squealed nodded over and over, as your body was still twitching.

 

Felix looked up at you and you looked down at him, it only made him go faster. He was in love with the sexually exhausted and innocent look on your face.

 

“FUCK!” You took Mark’s left hand and squeezed it.

 

Jack was now balls deep and his toes stuck tightly curled, “oh fuckkkk Felix! Keep going! I wanna cum!”

 

Felix inserted fingers into you as he ate you out, you couldn’t even look at him now. Your face was bright red and you could feel Mark’s eyes on you as you had been sprawled out in his lap.

 

“Ohhh fuck fuck fuck fuck! Y/N CUM FOR ME!” Jack moaned loudly, begging you to cum. He wanted you to cum so bad, you could see it in his face as your eyes met.

 

Felix added another finger and sucked roughly on your clit, he curled his fingers and hit your gspot.

 

“YES YES YES YES YES RIGHT THERE! OHHH FUCKKKK!” You screamed loudly, cumming once more.

 

As you came, Jack let out a groan and was convulsing as he came deeply into Felix’s ass. His eyes rolled back and he fell back onto the bed.

 

Felix slowed down and stopped, “I-I could keep going if you want.”

 

“Ahhh what?!” You gasped.

 

“I love the way you taste.” Felix explained.

 

“I-I can’t.” You choked out your words.

 

“Okay okay, I will stop sweetheart.” He laughed.

 

Your body continued shaking, as your orgasm prolonged. Mark held you as you came down from it. “Awwww, someone is completely spent.”

 

You laid there in his lap, “shit” was the only word that escaped you; otherwise it was just inaudible sounds of satisfaction.

 

Felix lazily pulled himself up and flopped over next to Jack. “Good god, today was...wow.” He said, wrapping his arms around Jack and pulling him in.

 

“I-i-it-w-wa-a-s-ss.” Jack said, huffing and puffing as Felix cuddled him. He smiled weakly, feeling him rub his back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I had thought of last minute while talking to a friend of mine on tumblr, her and I put a lot of great ideas together :D. Hope you guys like it. There's another one to follow, an imagine similar to this but not SFW (also the next prompt is requested by her. Thanks xo)


End file.
